Clare and Eli face parenthood
by tell me what you want to hear
Summary: Clare and Eli have a baby, This is the pregnancy from month 1-9, and the labor.. Last chapter up.
1. Chapter 1

My first try at a pregnancy story.

A/N:i dont own anything degrassi.

No,no! this couldn't be happening, I gripped the sink counter even tighter. I could not be pregnant, I clare Edwards could not be pregnant. People like me do not get pregnant at seventeen years old, especially when they are in every club, go to every game, and stay up studying just to make sure they maintain a B+ at the least. I should have never gave up my purity ring. Eli would have understood. But no, I decided it was the perfect moment, it was after all our year anniversary. He tried to talk me out of it at first because he knew just how much my purity meant to me, but when I told him I would feel hurt if we didn't he gave in. I'm not going to lie, I regret the whole thing. No matter how perfect the moment was, no matter how amazing eli was in every single way, if I would have just used my head I wouldn't be holding a three dollar piece of plastic that confirmed my future as being horribly destroyed and I most certainly wouldn't be facing motherhood at this moment. I slid down to the floor and leaned my head against the sink cabinet. There was no way in hell I was going to be able to tell my parents. They would expect this from darcy, not their perfect-in-every-way daughter. First I was going to tell eli though. If he was going to be a part of this babies life then I would be able to handle it but if he was going to bail on me then I was going to need more time to figure out what I was going to tell my parents. After sitting on the cool tile floor of my bathroom for at least an hour, I decided I was first going to call eli, then we were going to talk about it and go from there. I pulled my cell phone out and dialed the number of my boyfriend, and soon to be baby daddy.

"Hello?" a soft voice said from the other side of the line.

"Eli, I need you to come get me. I have to tell you something"

"what? what's wrong Clare?" he said in a panicked voice.

"a lot Eli a lot. Please come get me. You don't want to hear this over the phone."

"okay, I'll be there in a few." he sounded worried and confused.

Pretty soon he was going to be shocked.

I groaned internally, the first time I have sex, I get pregnant. That is so typical. I cant believe this.

I got up off the tile floor and wrapped the pregnancy test in a tissue, and then put it in my pocket.

It was a Saturday and it was only noon so my mom wouldn't have any reason to say no to me hanging out with eli, her worst fear just happened so what else did she have to be worried about? Even if she didn't know it yet...I went downstairs and saw my mom sitting on the couch,

I tried to make my voice sound light "uh mom im going to go over to eli's for a while, I'll be back later k?"

She looked at me suspiciously "uhm, ok. Whats wrong clare, you look a little keyed up?"

Of all days for my mother to pay close attention today had to be one of them.

"I'm just tired"

She eyed me for a second before finally deciding that my health wasn't at risk "okay, have fun."

"thanks" I said before heading out the door. Have fun? Yes, telling your boyfriend of a little over a year that your pregnant after the very first time you have sex is just a walk through a field of daisys.

I sat on the cement steps for a few minutes and then I saw eli pull up, he was about to get out of the car when I held up my hand. I was desperate to get in the car and get to his house before I started to have a break down again and give him a heart attack.

He looked confused for a second, but noticing that I looked like hell probably got the best of him and he didn't argue.

Once I got in the hearse, I turned to look at him.

I must look a lot worse than I thought, because he practically went into cardiac arrest, his eyes got so wide I swear they could have popped out, after blinking a couple of times he started to panic.

"clare, what happened? Whats going on? Why do you look like you just cried a river? Are your parents getting divorced?" he said as he frantically wiped away the tears from my cheeks, and kissed my forehead.

"no their not getting divorced, and I'll tell you whats wrong once we get to your house okay."

"uhm,okay" he said as he started morty and drove off. the way he said it was almost in a questioning tone. Poor eli. He was just so confused. But if I told him while he was driving we could all quite possibly die. I sighed and moved closer to him and rested my head against his shuolder. He moved his right hand from the steering wheel and pulled me closer, then he interlaced my fingers with his and squeezed my hand every few seconds.

Finally we got to his house. When we pulled up I groaned. Both his mom and dad were home. I never even thought about that, I should have told him somewhere else.

"eli wait, shut your car off." I figured this was the quietest place to tell him and best.

"okay, now you need to tell me. What is wrong?"

I took a deep breath and started "here" I said pulling the wrapped up pregnancy test in a tissue out of my pocket and putting it in his hand.

He looked at me confused for a second so I gestured with my hand for him to open it.

He slowly unfolded the tissue. When he saw what was in it a million emotions flickered across his face. Shock, fear, confusion,worry,and more shock. He stared at it for a few minutes willing it to have a negative sign just the way I did when I saw it. Finally inhaling he turned towards me.

"your p-p-pregnant?" he asked in a disbelieving tone.

"you have the proof right there" I said as we both looked down at the piece of plastic betrayal.

"how did this happen?"

What. Is he being serious? "do you really have no idea?"

Even through all that I just told him he still had the guts to smirk at me. I would have punched him, but I have to keep myself under control. "that's not what I meant clare, I meant how? We used protection and the second it broke I pulled out"

"I know, we were a second too late. I'm freaking out too okay, I've spent over three hours trying to tell myself that there is no way I'm pregnant" I couldn't hold it in anymore, I started crying. Well more like bawling.

His face turned alarmed and he crushed me to his chest gently and crooned "shh, its okay clare. Everythings going to be okay. I promise. I'm not letting you do this alone for one second." in a soft but pleading voice over and over again.

I stopped crying immediately when he said that "what? Your not going to leave me?" how could he stand this, why isn't he running?

He lifted me of his chest a little and looked me in the eyes "why would I leave you?"

I looked down trying to avoid eye contact. He put his finger tips and lifted my chin up so he could see my face.

"clare look at me" he whispered.

Unwillingly I met his gaze, his eyes were soft and gentle.

"im not leaving you now, and im not leaving you ever. I promise it will be okay. I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it. Please don't cry, we can do this Together we can give this baby the best life we can." putting both hands on my stomach he continued "This little thing is going to have the most amazing parents in the world."

I smiled at that and leaned my head on his chest again. "I like the sound of that"

"me too blue eyes me too" he said as he stroked my hair.

sooo?

what did you think?


	2. Chapter 2

hello again fellow readers..thanks for reading and revieng. it brightened my day.

disclaimer:I dont own degrassi, i know it kills me too.

oh i almost forgot.i tried really hard with my grammar on this chapter.

* * *

I'm not really sure how long we sat like that, it could have been five minutes or five hours, I wouldn't know.

But, eventually he started asking questions.

"so, are we telling my parents first or yours?" I could tell he was trying to keep things casual.

"I'm not sure, how do you think they will react?" I was pretty sure his parents reactions would be a lot easier to handle then mine.

"mm, I think they will be shocked, then mad, then happy."

"I don't see how anyone could be happy about this."

"what do you mean? I'm happy." he said in a hurt voice.

I laughed "your happy? I just told you that your going to be a father not only that, but a teen father. What are you finding so joyous Eli?" that came out a little ruder than I intended.

"I mean its not like I don't wish we were older, and married before this happened. But I don't regret it. How could I not be happy Clare? I'm getting the most amazing thing I could ever ask for, just earlier than I thought."

I felt selfish. I really never thought about it that way. I am going to have a baby with the person I plan on spending the rest of my life with, sure not at the right time. But the earth is going to be gifted with someone that is part of me and part of Eli, and I was spending my time feeling sorry for myself. I was really pathetic.

"I never thought about it that way" I admitted quietly.

"its okay" he said brushing the hair out of my eyes "you're the one that had to find out by yourself, then you had to tell me, you have a lot more to think about"

I didn't really know what to say to that so I just nodded.

"what do you think we should do?" he asked.

"what do you mean? like with our parents…?"

"well,yes..but after that…your going to be a senior next year and im graduating this year. Should we get an apartment and stuff?"

I hadn't thought about that either. "I don't know. We should talk about this more when were closer to the babys due date"

"that reminds me, we had sex on our anniversary, which was two months ago. don't you think we should go to the doctors soon?"

"yeah, I was thinking about that too. I'll call and make an oppointment tomorrow."

"okay"

It was silent again. I was the first to break it.

"do you really think we can do this? What about when she wants to borrow our car? Or when she gets braces? Or when she brings a boy home.." my eyes widened at the last part. oh my lord, I could just imagine dealing with my daughter when she was having boy problems.

Eli's quiet laughter interrupted my reverie.

I looked up at him confused.

"_she?_" he laughed. "were having a boy"

"excuse me? No were not. Were having a girl."

"and how do you know this?"

I laughed and tapped the side of my head "I have motherly instincts"

"oh, of course." he rolled his eyes before continuing "Well. If it is a girl, which I doubt very much, then we are going to have to make sure she never leaves the house, I cant even stand to think about her bringing a boy home."

I laughed "me neither, just wait till she gets married. "

"what? that's never going to happen. I'm not going to let her get married to some boy without my approval"

"I can see your fatherly instincts have already set in" I teased starting to get up.

"where are you going?" he asked letting me go

"_we _are going to tell your parents."

He laughed as we both got out of the car as we walked up the sidewalk, I felt as if my feet had anchors on them. The only thing that kept me from losing it completely was the soft circles being rubbed on the back of my left hand by eli's right.

When we got to the steps after what seemed like hours he turned me around to face him.

He leaned in so close his lips were only an inch away and whispered "don't be afraid, its going to be fine."

I looked up at his eyes and smiled hoping that would convince him I could handle it because if I was to speak my voice would crack.

"I love you" he whispered before kissing my lips softly.

"I know" I sighed. "can we get this over with please? Before I change my mind."

"certainly" he said placing one of his hands in mine again and opening the door with the other.

His dad was sitting in the living room reading the newspaper, when we walked in he looked up at us and raised an eyebrow. We must of looked nervous. But he didn't say anything, just looked at us for a few seconds then went back to reading the paper. His mom was in the kitchen cooking.

I couldn't do it. After seeing his parents I chickened out there was no way I could handle telling them today.

I leaned up to whisper in eli's ear. "I cant do it...i..i..cant..can we just tell her tomorrow please?"

I heard him sigh, he looked at me and smiled, then pulled me towards the kitchen.

"mom"he said trying to sound light "clare and I are going to go hangout in my room and listen to music."

"alright kids, clare would you like to stay for dinner?"

"uhm, sure..thank you."

Eli and I started for the stairs when we heard his mother.

"oh eli, keep your door open. I don't need any grandkids."

My stomach dropped, and I gasped. This was going to be a lot harder than I thought.

* * *

Sorrrrrry, i kind of left you with a cliff hanger. but its not that bad. its only 11:30 pm right now so im going to be up writing a few more chapter until the early morning . i dont sleep very much...anyways, review and tell me what you think..and tell me a few ideas for future chapters.

anyways, i'm going to post like 4 or 5 more chapters be on the look out.

have fun reading(:


	3. Chapter 3

so my little readers.i just want to point out a couple of things before you start reading.

1)what do you think the baby should be?

2)i just wanted to tell you i like to take things slow. ex. i dont just skip ahead to the day she pops out there baby in the first chapter. i like to let my readers know what goes on during the whole thing.

3)thank you for reviewing. and i was thinking i was going to put it to a vote..if you want them to have a girl or boy just say that in your (:

4)and if you have any ideas for future chapters,do tell grasshopper.

disclaimer:i dont own anything degrassi, which really really irks me.

* * *

Once we got up stairs and into Eli's room I laid on his bed and started crying.

Eli knew why too. He quietly came over and laid on the bed next to me. I tried so hard to quiet my sobs, but the more I tried the harder it got. I couldn't help it. We were just about to tell his mother we were having a baby, and she unknowingly said that. It was completely ironic.

Finally, Eli couldn't take it anymore. He turned to his side, grabbed me around the waist and put his arms around me.

"its okay, she didn't know. It freaked me out too. But its okay. They are going to understand Clare, they wont hate you."

The tears that were streaking down my cheeks finally slowed enough that I could talk.

"I know. Its just. When she said that. I lost my grip"

He laughed quietly "I know."

I suddenly realized that I made a big deal out of things. I mean honestly, she didn't know. And here I am still feeling sorry for myself, I haven't even asked Eli how he was handling things.

I was about to ask him how he was, but then I felt his lips moving back and forth, from my jaw to the hollow of my throat. He knew the affect he had on me when he did that, and I instantly calmed down and sighed.

"better?" he laughed against my throat.

I chuckled "you know Eli, if your going to result in kissing me every time I freak out, were going to be kissing for a huge portion of these nine months"

"hm" he said before pressing his lips to mine "I think I can handle that."

I sighed and reached up to put my arms around his neck, he pulled me closer.

"eli?"

"hmm?"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry I was being so selfish…how are you feeling?"

He rolled his eyes" your not being selfish. And I'm fine Clare, really."

I didn't buy it. "really? I don't think you are, will you tell me the truth?"

"the truth?" he sighed.

"please." I got up so I could sit up against his head board, he got up too and moved next to me. I turned so I could look at him while he talked.

"well…"he let out an exasperated breath. "I'm scared, I'm scared because I don't know what this means for us, I'm scared because I'm afraid I wont be a good father, I'm scared because I don't want to see you in pain" he now moved his hands to rest gently on my stomach and caressed it with his thumbs "and every time I look at you I keep thinking I'm going to see the little bump"

I was a little shocked at the last part, I looked down at my stomach. Still flat. I took a deep breath and moved over so I was practically sitting on his lap, he put his hands on either side of my waist, and I locked my arms around his neck "do you want to know what I think about what you just said?"

"yes Clare, do tell." he said sarcastically.

I smiled at him before I continued. "I think for us, this means that we will be so much closer and our love will be even stronger" I kissed his lips "and I don't think you will be a good father Eli, I know you will. you'll be the best dad any child could hope for." I kissed him again "and for the pain, I wont be in any for a couple of months, and I don't want you to be scared, because I'm not. I'm ready and I can handle it."

He smiled and hugged me "me too. I was thinking maybe we should tell my parents after dinner, and then tell your parents."

I was no longer afraid. I could face anything. After hearing that Eli was scared too. I felt so much stronger. Telling my parents and his seemed easy compared to what I felt it would be a few hours ago.

"sounds good to me."

I was about to ask him how we should start the conversation but his mother calling us for dinner kind of ruined that plan. I got off of him and started walking towards the door. He quickly came behind me and grabbed my hand.

We went downstairs, had dinner, talked about everything, except the baby of course, but you know what I mean. when dinner was over I got up and offered to help Eli's mom with the dishes. Eli helped too. She could tell there was something wrong.

"is there something you guys need to say or what? You both look like your thinking really hard" she laughed.

I looked up and laughed nervously "actually, yes."

She stopped scrubbing the dish she had been working on. "okay? Shoot."

"actually, we'd rather tell you and dad, at the same time" eli answered.

Her eyes bulged and the plate dropped back into the sink she shook her head a few times then looked at us "damnit Eli, you got her pregnant? I'm 40 I'm not supposed to be having this talk with you guys for a few more years. "

I laughed she blamed Eli. It was quite funny "uhm, actually he kind of couldn't have done this without me, so we both contributed."

She looked at me for a second, and then she did the most unbelievable and confusing thing ever, she laughed she full out started laughing hysterically.

I looked up at Eli confused he just shrugged he had no idea either.

Finally after his mother stopped laughing she turned towards us "I cant believe it, earlier when you guys were going up to his room and I told you to leave the door open, I couldn't understand the look on Clares face. Now I get it."

"mom? Are you serious. Were telling you your going to be a grandparent and your laughing."

"well,eli" she sighed. "what can I do? I already knew you and Clare are going to be together forever, I can tell by the way you look at her. " she smiled "And I'm getting a grandchild. Its not like I'm not mad, believe me I am. I don't know what you didn't get about the whole "use protection during sex" talk. but I'm happy, because I cant think of any other two people who could handle this as good as you two will."

She took a few steps closer to me and hugged me and whispered in my ear "hopefully she has your blue eyes."

I was completely stunned. _"she". _ha ha. So I wasn't the only one.

I turned towards Eli and smirked at him "did you hear that Eli? Your mom thinks were having a girl too."

"what? Of course your having a girl. I can just tell" Eli's mom said.

Eli laughed "whatever. You guys just need to accept that there's a future ladies man in there." he said as he laid his hand gently above my belly button.

I looked up at him "why don't we just wait and see?"

He sighed dramatically obviously trying to mock me "thank you"

"I'm going to call the doctor tomorrow and see what we do" I told his mom

"okay. I think it would be a good idea for you and Eli to go alone."

"me too."

Eli decided it was time "uhm,mom. Were going to go to clares house and tell her parents…should we tell dad now?"

"no way. He's watching the game. And he's happy. I'll tell him later and explain. Okay?"

"thanks mom" he said before hugging her.

He turned around to face me "are you ready to go?"

I smiled "yes."

He grabbed my hand and we started towards the car.

* * *

what do you think?

dont forget to review,and vote for a boy or girl.

(:


	4. Chapter 4

thanks for reviewing.

this is just a short chapter, its when clare tells her stuff.

dont forget to vote what the baby will be...im going to add at least 6 more chapters to this story. so i need ideas on what to add.

also. i just wanted to ask. my plan for this story was to end it after she has the baby. but if you think i should have a sequel and show what happens after the babys born, then i will gladly think about ?

much love,emma.

i dont own degrassi, and i really really really wish i did.

* * *

The ride to my house was mostly silent beside Eli occasionally asking me if I was sure I could handle it, and I reassuring him I was fine.

Eli and I walked into my house hand in hand. My mom and dad were fighting about something but stopped instantly when they saw us.

My dad acted like nothing happened and went over to the couch to watch the game, and my mom went into the kitchen and started chopping something.

I looked at Eli and he smiled back in encouragement.

I cleared my throat "uhm, mom,dad, eli and I have something to tell you."

My dad looked up from the game, and my mom walked into the living room.

They both looked at us suspiciously for a second and then my mom spoke

"okay. Lets sit down."

Eli and I sat down on the love seat, and my mom sat on the couch by my father, I noticed she sat as far away from his as possible. It really hurts me that there life is crumbling, while mine is so wonderful.

I sighed sadly,before continuing in a happy voice. " I'm pregnant."

The room went completely silent. The only things I could hear was our breathing and the game. I watched my mothers face go from confused, sad, mad,shocked, and then outright furious. My fathers on the other hand got redder than a tomato. My mother just stared at us. My father had been looking at the ground, he lifted his eyes up to look, no not to look, but to glare at Eli.

"you got my daughter pregnant?" he yelled.

Why was everyone blaming Eli? That was really starting to piss me off, we both were at fault.

Eli just nodded

"dad, I don't know why your blaming eli, we both contributed" I said

He just glared at eli and I for a minute then stocked out of the room. He was most definitely fuming.

"clare, I am so disappointed in you, both of you. I cant believe you would be so irresponsible and careless. What about your purity ring? I thought you were staying a virgin until marriage."

"I know it was irresponsible mom, but I cant take it back. And eli and I are going to be together forever, I decided I didn't need to wait till mariage for it to mean something."

"well, you may not be able to take it back but at least you can take it away."

What in the hell is she talking about?

"excuse me?"

She looked at me like I was an idiot "an abortion, you cant honestly think your going to be able to keep it."

"what?" I yelled "don't call my baby an "it". and yes I do think I can keep my baby, it might have been stupid to get pregnant, but its not a mistake. I am not killing my child mother."

She got up and stood over us. "if you think your going to keep this..Child…and live in my house, you are horribly wrong clare. Your going to throw your whole life away. What about college? Or church? Or school? Are you giving all of that up for some boy too."

She thought I was doing this because of Eli?

I looked up at her "I am not doing this because of some _boy _mother. I am doing this because I am having a baby, a gift from god. And I am NOT going to give up anything. I can still go to school, and I can still go to church. It will be harder but I can do it. And if you think kicking me out would change my mind, you are _horribly_ mistaken."

With that I got up and walked out the door. Eli must have been confused because he didn't follow me at first. But once he saw me heading for the door he jumped up and came with me. I didn't say anything until I got outside, and into morty. Once I eli got in, he turned to face me. He looked confused. I wasn't crying.

I looked back at him "what?"

"your not crying? Or anything. You look like that conversation we just had with them never happened."

I laughed."I'm not crying because I'm not sad. If my mother thinks its going to bother me that she kicked me out she has another thing coming. I cant stand them fighting anymore anyways."

He smiled "I'm glad your not sad, because I'm happy you'll be living with me. I'll get to see you all day and night."

I laughed "are you sure you want your pregnant girlfriend to live with you? I mean, once I start getting further into the pregnancy my hormones are going to be crazy. I'm going to be eating all the time, crying all the time, and I'm going to be bitchy"

He leaned closer to me "me too."

He then kissed me it was starting to go a little too far so I broke apart "eli, I'm not freaking out why did you kiss me?"

He smirked "just because your not freaking out doesn't mean I cant kiss you."

I smiled.

He pulled me against his side and started morty. It was silent until we passed his house.

"where are we going?"

"somewhere quiet, so we can talk about what were going to do now."

* * *

sooooo,do you like it so far.

reviewwwwwwwwwwwwww.

and i just wanted to remind you, i'm taking things slowly. so dont get impatient.


	5. Chapter 5

Helllo,

i'd like to apologize, i havent been updating frequently like i promised..to be honest.i've been having a bit of writers block :\

sooo sorry, but this is just a cute little chapter to satisfy your eclare needs.

i will post another chapter tomorrow probably. im not sure.i need to get more ideas so i can make a good story.i dont want to rush into anything.

and tell me whatcha think my little sunshines.

* * *

Eli drove around for a while and then he finally stopped. I looked around confused. There was just a meadow.

"uhm, why are we parked by a meadow? Its like 8:00 isn't your mom going to be worried?"

"yeah, I probably should call her. And were here because were going to do some star gazing."

"star gazing?" I laughed.

Why were we star gazing? It was incredibly cute, yet I found it funny for some reason. I guess it was just the way he said it, so casually.

After he called his mom we got out of the car, she apparently said it was fine that I stayed with them, because he didn't say otherwise..

He grabbed my hand and we walked into the meadow a little bit then we laid down, hand in hand, and looked at the stars. There were millions, it was so beautiful, we didn't talk for at least twenty minutes. There wasn't anything to say. It was a comfortable silence

"Clare?" he asked

"yes?"

"I love you" he murmured softly.

I smiled "how much?"

"look up at the sky"

"why are you trying to change the subject?"

"just look"

"okay" I sighed looking up at the sky.

"now, tell me, how many stars are in the sky?"

I was beyond confused. "what? that's impossible"

He laughed at my reaction "so is explaining how much I love you."

My face broke out into an ear-to-ear grin. I rolled over gently so that I was half laying on top of him. He pulled me closer.

"not to ruin the moment, but I was just wondering, what should we name our little bundle of joy?" he asked laying his hand on my stomach.

"well, that depends, we have to wait and see if our little bundle of joy is going to need dresses or overalls."

He laughed for a second then he was quiet again, thinking about baby names I imagine.

I thought too. I decided my favorite girl name was Isabelle and my favorite boy name was Jason.

"what about Isabelle?" I asked, his hand was still on my stomach so I put mine over his.

"hm, Isabelle Goldsworthy. It fits. I like it."

"me too. What about a middle name?"

"Marie?"

"I love it!" that was the cutest name I've ever heard of, its all fit perfectly.

"So, if we have a girl, Isabelle Marie Goldsworthy?"

"Mhm, what do you think about boy names?"

"Are you implying that we might have a boy?" he teased.

"Nope, I'm pretty sure were having a girl. But since you think were having a boy I'd like to hear what names you like?"

"I like the name Skyler."

"Skyler? I like it, what about Skyler Thomas Goldsworthy?"

He started laughing.

"what?"

"were good at this, we agree on everything. Its just so much easier than I thought."

"I know. I thought it was going to take many arguments until we figured out names we agreed on."

"I was wondering, what would you say to a black crib?" he said in joking voice.

I laughed "I would say no."

"our child is going to look like a rainbow, lovely."

I ignored that last jab "so we have baby names down, and tomorrow I'll call the doctor and make an appointment."

"okay" he said getting up and extending his hand down to help me.

"where are we going?" I asked

"home. I want you to get some sleep " he said before trailing his fingers down my jaw and to my neck.

"okay" I smiled at the way he said _home._ "I _am_ tired."

he put his arms around me and pulled me closer, close enough that our noses were touching.

"w-what are you doing?" I stammered. He was so close it was making me light headed. I hated the affect he had on me.

"I'm going to kiss you" he replied before pressing his lips to mine, it was passionate yet soft and careful. He pulled away and added "I've never kissed you under the stars before."

I chuckled. "or in a meadow"

He let go of me except my hand and we started walking to his hearse, meanwhile my thoughts were filled with how great it was going to be to go to sleep with Eli and wake up with him too.

* * *

sooooooo,review?yess.


	6. Chapter 6

Soo, i had to post this, because I cant just post this and then skip ahead to when clare wakes up without starting another chapter.

dont get worried, i will be posting at least one more chapter today, i'm almost done with chapter 7.

so think of this as something to satisfy your eclare needs (:

disclaimer:I dont own degrassi,

* * *

I woke up the next morning, at five, only to be greeted by the urge to puke my guts out. I jumped out of Eli's bed and all but ran to the bathroom. If this was what morning sickness was like I was going to be in hell for the next nine months.

"Clare?" I heard Eli's voice from the other side of the door.

"I'm fine, its just morning sickness I'll be out in a few minutes."

"I'm coming in."

I was about to say no but he had already opened the door. He made his way over to me and sat on the floor. I glared at him.

"what? I'm not going to leave you alone in here."

"well, it's weird. I'm going to be hawking up everything I ate yesterday and your going to be sitting there as my witness."

He rolled his eyes "It doesn't bother me."

I was about to respond but I had to throw up again, and so the next thirty minutes were filled with me puking and Eli rubbing my back.

When I finally finished I turned to the side so I could sit against the bath tub.

Eli scooted over so he could sit by me, he turned and put the back of his hand on my forehead. "How are you feeling?"

"Pregnant."

He laughed "You look a little pale. Are you sure you want to go to the doctors today?"

"yes, I feel fine. It's just part of pregnancy, I'm going to be looking like hell for nine months."

"No you don't, you have that pregnancy glow." he said as he pulled me against his chest and tucked my head under his chin.

It was quiet and I started falling asleep.

"Eli?"

"yes?"

"I'm going to try and get more sleep, What time is it?"

"It's only 6:15" he said as he got up and then helped me up.

Once I laid down I fell asleep with in minutes, with Eli's arms wrapped around me.

* * *

REVIEW.

I will post chapter 7 within two hours.


	7. Chapter 7

thanks for reviewing.

i'm going to post chapter 8 later tonight so be on the lookout.

i enjoyed writing this chapter, and i hope you enjoy reading it.

love,

emma.

disclaimer: i dont own degrassi, which is too bad because i would enjoy kissing eli's perfect lips.

* * *

I woke up feeling a million times better than I did earlier, I rolled over and looked at the clock it was already eleven. I had slept through the morning.

"Eli." I whispered.

"Eli?" I turned over and saw an empty space next to me, he must have gotten up already.

I took a deep breath and got up, I was about to look for my clothes when I realized I hadn't brought anything with me. I decided it didn't really matter right now, I could go get clothes later. I went down stairs and saw Eli's mom in the kitchen, and his dad sitting on one of the bar stools. I couldn't find Eli anywhere. I sat down on the bar stool next to Eli's dad, I was extremely uncomfortable because I am sure he knows about me being pregnant by now.

I cleared my throat before starting "Um, where is Eli?"

His mom turned and smiled a warm smile "He went to your house to get your clothes and other necessities, he left an hour ago. He should be back anytime now."

"okay" I swear Eli always knows what I'm thinking. I found it very sweet that he didn't even wake me up or anything.

Eli's mom turned to me, and smiled while putting a sandwich in front of me "I hope your hungry"

"Thanks" I smiled back. I was starving.

She left the kitchen and went up stairs.

I was beginning to think Eli's dad was mad at me because he hadn't said anything but after a few minutes of quietly eating, he broke the silence.

"So, Clare." he said casually, but I could tell he was uncomfortable "how are you feeling?"

"I'm okay, besides the morning sickness this morning, I've felt fine."

"oh" he said quietly and the room fell silent again.

A few seconds later Eli walked in through the front door. I was beyond happy. It was starting to get extremely weird.

He had a few bags full of my clothes in his hands, he put them on the couch and walked over to me.

"good morning sunshine" he said as he wrapped his arms around me.

"morning? I slept it away" I laughed as I leaned my head against his chest, and he tightened his arms around me.

"Besides pregnant, how are you feeling?"

"Good. I don't even feel sick anymore. And your mom made me a sandwich." I was quiet for a few seconds. "crap! I have to make a doctors appointment."

"I already did, your appointment is at two."

I looked at the clock on the stove, it was only 11:40.

"Really? Thank you."

"Anytime." he said kissing my forehead.

"I'm just curious, did you make the appointment because your trying to be the better parent?" I teased.

He laughed "please, I don't have to prove anything. The moment our little bundle of joy sees me I will be labeled the favorite parent."

"Not to crush your ego or anything but I'm going to be the favorite parent."

He pulled back to look at me with a smirk "How do you know this?"

"I told you. I have motherly instincts."

He smiled "you know, I'm starting to think that your taking advantage of your motherly instincts"

I smiled back. "I'm going to take a shower and get dressed and stuff."

"okay" he said before leaning down and kissing my lips softly. I blushed because his dad was right there, and had turned abruptly when he saw Eli kiss me.

I went over to the bags of clothes and pulled out a yellow t-shirt that had been too big for me now it was going to fit perfectly, and a pair of stretchy gray pants.

I took a shower, changed into my clothes, and decided to just leave my hair to dry and go without makeup. I looked in the mirror. I had gained a little weight. You probably wouldn't notice it unless you were looking to see if I had.

I went downstairs, Eli was sitting on the couch next to his mom, and they were both looking at a magazine she had in her hands. It looked like a woman's one. Which I found odd, where was his comics?

I sat next to him "what are you guys reading?"

"It's a magazine about pregnancy, I was thinking you and I should go shopping, your going to need a new wardrobe soon." Eli's mom answered

"okay, that would be fun."

Eli still hadn't said anything he was just looking at the page with an expression between shocked and confused.

"what's wrong?" I asked putting my hand on his cheek.

His face instantly softened at my touch and he turned and smiled. "Nothing" he said gently laying his hand on my stomach. "the magazine says that at 12 weeks the baby is starting to open and close his fingers, his toes will curl, and if I touch your stomach the baby will squirm in response but we cant feel him do it yet."

I smiled and laid my hand on top of his "maybe you will be the favorite parent."

"told you so" he said still looking at my stomach "we should probably get going its already 12:45."

"okay"

* * *

what did you think?

i know,tell me in a review!

i'll post chapter 8 later tonight..i have to add a few more things and edit.


	8. Chapter 8

I can't believe how many reviews I recieved. thank you all sooooooo much, every review inspires me to write.

I hope you like this chapter, so far its my favorite one I've written for this story.

Disclaimer: Although someone that reviewed said I should own degrassi, I sadly don't.

Enjoy reading,

my little grasshoppers.

* * *

The doctors office was quiet, aside from people whispering, flipping pages of magazines, and little children sitting on the floor playing with toys.

I was extremely nervous, I kept squirming in my chair, inside I was freaking out.

"Clare" Eli said squeezing my hand. "will you please relax, I can't kiss you the way I usually do when you need to calm down, that would cause a lot of heads to turn in here."

I tried to fake a smile, but he saw through it.

"Clare, everything is going to be okay"

"I know" I said leaning my head against his shoulder "I just feel nervous."

"Me too"

"Eli, I was thinking that we should just tell Adam about the baby and then let everyone else find out on their own, I think it would be easier on both of us."

"That's a good idea, I don't want you stressed out. The magazine said that it wasn't good for you or the baby" He rubbed my stomach.

I smiled, it was simply adorable how much he cared about the baby, and how he read the magazine. "I have a question."

"I have an answer, I think." he was now looking at me confused.

"Am I showing?"

He laughed, that obviously wasn't the question he thought I was going to ask. "A little, but it's only because I know that your pregnant, I wouldn't notice if I didn't know. Why?"

"I was just wondering, the whole reason I got a pregnancy test in the first place was because I couldn't fit into my jeans, and I was feeling weird."

"Oh."

I was thinking about what our baby would look like, I was hoping that he or she would look like Eli, He was the most amazing person, and I really would love they had his smirk.

"I really hope he has your smirk." I whispered to Eli.

He grinned "And your eyes."

"Clare Edwards and Eli Goldsworthy, The doctor is ready to see you now." A short, blond woman called from the door that let into the doctors.

Eli and I both took a deep breath and walked hand in hand to the doctors room.

When we walked in a tall young man known as Dr. weeks greeted us, after talking about things to look out for, the right foods to eat, and many other things surrounding around the baby he led us into a room that had dim lights, the room where you get an ultra sound.

I laid down on the bed with my shirt up as he smoothed a blue gel over my stomach, and then proceeded to rub the little remote thing over my belly.

"What are your guesses on the gender?" he asked looking at the monitor.

"I think were having a girl, and he thinks were having a boy"

"Look there" he said pointing to the monitor.

There was a small blob on the screen, and it was slowly moving.

"That's your baby girl" Dr. Weeks whispered.

I beamed. "I was right!"

Eli smirked. "Yes you were. Isabelle Marie Goldsworthy."

He kissed my cheek.

"Would you like to hear the heartbeat?"

"yes!" Eli and I both exclaimed at the same time.

He smiled. "Okay" he said as he turned to a little speaker and turned it on.

The whole room was silent for a moment.

Suddenly, a slight _whooshing_ sound came from the monitor.

My heart almost stopped, I had never heard anything so beautiful in my entire life, It was the most amazing feeling, laying there listening to your baby's heartbeat while the love of your life is holding your hand. My eyes welled up with tears and spilled over my cheeks.

"Clare, What's wrong?" Eli whispered in my ear.

I turned so I could look him in the eyes. "Nothing" I whispered back. "I'm just so happy, her heartbeat is the most beautiful sound I've ever heard."

He smiled back and wiped the tears off my cheeks with his fingertips "I know, and I love you" he leaned down and kissed the side of my stomach that didn't have blue gel on it "And you."

"I love you too." I said squeezing his hand "Both of you."

Mr. Weeks was looking at us with admiration in his eyes. "You two are the most mature and loving soon-to-be teenage parents I have ever been a doctor for. Your daughter will be very lucky."

I smiled "Thank you."

"If you want I cant print out a picture of the ultra sound."

"that would be great."

"How many?"

I looked at Eli.

"five" Eli said.

Dr. Weeks got up and started wiping off the blue gel "I will be right back with those" he said as he exited the room.

I pulled my shirt back down and got up "Five?"

"one for me, one for you, one for my parents and one for Adam."

I could tell by the sound of his voice that he was purposely leaving something out.

"that's only four."

He sighed. "I wasn't sure…but you might want to give one to your parents."

I had never thought about it. My mother didn't want anything to do with the baby so why give her a picture? "Oh."

He smiled my favorite lop sided smile "Don't worry about it."

"I'm not." Nothing was going to ruin how happy I was.

walked in with the pictures "Here you go, good luck and congratulations"

Eli and I said thank you and started out of the building and headed towards Morty.

When we got in the car Eli turned to look at me, my breath caught in my throat. There was some emotion on his face I couldn't decipher. But he was glowing, he looked more beautiful then an angel. I looked at him for a few moments trying to figure out what emotion it was, then I finally found it. It was _love, _the kind of love that you have for someone in your family, not even the kind of love you would have for your significant other, it was the kind of love that only a father could have for his daughter_._

He leaned over kissed me softly. "Do you know what were going to do now?"

"No,what?" I asked.

"Were going to tell adam."

* * *

you like it?

REVIEW(:


	9. Chapter 9

Just wanted to tell you all that you guys are the most badass people out there, every review i got was nice and inspiring!thank you(:

Okay, so I decided after this chapter I am going to make each chapter a month.

Example, month 3 will be chapter 10.

So, chapters will most likely be a little longer from here on out.

And I was thinking that I like the idea of making a sequel, which I probably will do sometime after I finish this story.

Anyways, this is just a short chapter that will end the day. And then I will start at month 3. Since Clare is on month 2.

Enjoy my little readers.

Much love,

Emma.

Disclaimer: I don't own degrassi, which really sucks because having Adam as a friend and Eli as my boyfriend would be beyond awesome.

* * *

We picked Adam up and went to the park, we were now sitting at one of the many picnic tables, Adam on one side and Eli and I on the other.

I looked up at Adam. I wasn't really sure what reaction Adam was going to give us, but on the way over to Adam's we agreed on him being the god father. He was both of our best friends, and he would be the perfect godfather, Isabelle was going to love him. "Adam, we have something to tell you."

"Well, yeah I gathered that when Eli called and said Adam I have something to tell you." He laughed

I ignored his sarcastic remark. "I'm pregnant."

Adams face looked shocked for a minute and he stared at us blankly then he started laughing.

"I didn't even know you and Eli were having sex! And then you lay this on me." He was now giggling hysterically.

Eli and I started laughing too, leave it to Adam to find the humor in everything.

"I'm glad we amuse you."

"It's just like WOW. One second you guys are sitting across the room making goo-goo eyes at each other, then you finally admit you have feelings for each other, then you become a couple, and now your knocked up." Adam laughed again.

Eli rolled his eyes and spoke for the first time. "And we want you to be the godfather."

Adam stopped laughing immediately and looked at us thoughtfully. "Really?"

"Yes, We both love you and we know Isabelle will too." I said.

His face broke out into to an ear to ear smile "Isabelle? hm. It's cute. Thank you guys. And of course Isabelle will love me, who doesn't?"

We all laughed, suddenly Adam got up and came over to me and put his hand on my stomach and rubbed it gently. "I heard somewhere that baby's can hear while their in the womb." he said softly before lowering his head and whispering to Isabelle. "Hey pretty baby, its me. Adam. Your godfather. I just wanted to tell you that your going to have the best parents any kid could ever ask for, and your going to have lots of fun with your uncle Adam."

Eli and I both looked at each other and exchanged warm smiles before turning to Adam and saying "Thank you" in unison.

* * *

So, my little sunshine's on a rainy day.

What did you think?

I was sort of like dammit! when alot of people guessed that I was going to make Adam the god father/uncle..i like surprising you.

but thats okay, you guys have very smart minds.

I'm not sure when i will post chapter 10, maybe tonight or early tomorrow morning.i'm still working on it.

so dont get impatient..i will most eclare one shots even though they wont be about this story, i hope it will keep you guys from going insane while waiting for chapter 10 (:

AND dont forget to REVIEW its super important to me that i know what you think of this chapter!


	10. Month 4

Helllllo,

I'm sorry I haven't been updating this story, I hope this chapter will make up for it…its the longest yet.

I'm sorry to all the people that were waiting..I had writers block.

IMPORTANT: I started this chapter off at month four, I skipped a month to get things going, because Clare was almost on her third month of pregnancy in the last chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own degrassi.

**Month 4**

I was now on my fourth month of pregnancy, five months to go. Eli's mom and I had gone shopping so I now had a new wardrobe that didn't consist of sweats and Eli's T-shirts.

Eli and I decided that it was time to talk to my parents. I hadn't talked to either of them since I told them I was pregnant and as mad as I was about them not wanting to be involved, I was going to forgive them. They were worried about my future, and I was pretty sure that the second my mom saw the pictures from the ultra sound she was going to melt fast.

Eli and I were on our way to my parents when I suddenly realized something.

"Eli, is it Saturday?"

"Yes, why?"

"Dammit, I just remembered. They have marriage counseling every Saturday."

"Oh, well that's okay. We can come back later."

"No, I have a better idea. Just go to their house."

He raised an eyebrow. "Uh, okay. But their not home. Why?"

"trust me, it's a brilliant plan."

When we got to my house no one was home, of course. I got out of the car and told Eli to wait there. I reached under one of the big rocks by the porch and got the key to unlock the house. Once inside I went over to table the phone was sitting on. I took the picture of the ultra sound out of my back pocket and sat it right by the phone in plain view, I then grabbed a sticky note and wrote on it.

_Isabelle Marie Goldsworthy. I'm not trying to make you feel like you need to be involved I just wanted you to know that your having a granddaughter and she is healthy and doing well._

_Love,_

_Clare and Eli._

I put the sticky note by the picture and headed out. Once inside the car I turned to Eli.

"I put the picture by the phone and wrote on a note that we are having a girl."

He brushed his hand along my cheek "That _was _a brilliant idea."

"I know, Now we have to wait and see if they actually respond to it."

He pulled me into his side. "I'm sure they will, they just need time."

"I hope so." I whispered folding both of my hands over my now showing stomach.

After that the drive back to Eli's house was completely silent.

We were now laying on Eli's bed listening to music but it was low enough that it was just background music. I was rubbing my belly when I felt Isabelle kick.

"oh my god." I said jumping up.

"Clare! What's wrong?" he said jumping up to see what was wrong.

"She just kicked!"

He smiled. "for the first time!" his eyes lit up as he put his hand above my belly button.

"Do you think she'll kick again?" I asked him.

"I don't know, I hope-" he was cut off by Isabelle kicking. His small smile was now an ear to grin. "She kicked!" and again she kicked.

"She likes your voice." I said happily

He got a thoughtful glint to his eyes and put his arms around my waist and lowered me back onto the bed from where we were standing.

"Eli what are you doing?"

"Relax Clare, I'm not trying to seduce you."

I glared at him. "I didn't say I'd have a problem if you were."

"Is that an invitation?" He asked.

"Do you want it to be?" I asked, stealing his words from so long ago.

"Extremely tempting, but I have something else in mind."

"What?""You'll see." he said trailing kisses from my cheek to my stomach. Once he kissed my stomach he laid his right ear over my belly button and laid his left hand on the side of my stomach.

"She's moving." He said softly and I just smiled.

It was silent for a few more minutes.

"Clare?" he whispered.

"yes?" I said laying my hand on the back of his head.

"I was reading the pregnancy magazine this morning-" He paused when I laughed.

"Sorry, go on."

"What was funny?"

"Nothing, I love that your reading the magazine…its cute."

He laughed. "anyways, did you know that she is growing finger nails now? And hair. And she can suck her thumb now too."

Of course I knew this, I was the one carrying her. But I didn't want Eli to feel like I didn't think it was amazing that he knew all of this, because it most definitely was. So I played along.

"She's growing hair!" I said with excitement.

He kissed my belly again and then got up to lay next to me. "Yes" He said brushing the hair out of my eyes and cupping my cheek with his left hand.

"I wonder what color hair she'll have?" I mused.

"What color do you want her to have?"

"I don't know. I think she's going to be perfect either way."

"Me too." He said kissing my forehead.

I looked over at the clock it was only 4:00 pm.

"I have an idea."

"What?"

"We should watch the movie Nemo."

He laughed. "okay, but why Nemo?"

"Well, it's a cute movie, and since Isabelle can hear what's going on I think she will like hearing it."

"I have a better idea" He said as he started to kiss me.

"Eli, Wait" I said around his lips. "We cant."

He looked at me confused. "why not? Your already pregnant, what could happen?"

"Baby's can hear while there in the womb Eli."

"I know."

Why isn't he getting it? "So she will know what were doing."

"Clare." He laughed.

"I'm serious. She will know what's going on. Its just weird. I don't want my child hearing that."

"If it ever comes up in conversation I will tell her we were wrestling." he said as he leaned down to kiss me again.

"I just can't. I'm sorry."

"It's alright, I understand" He said kissing the tip of my nose and got off of the bed.

"What are you doing?"

"I want ice cream."

"Your having a pregnancy moment!"

"I told you I would."

"Okay." I laughed.

"Do you want some?"

"Of course I do." I said as I put my hands on my stomach. "How could a pregnant person deny ice cream?"

"what was I thinking, I shouldn't have even asked you. Especially when I know the answer."

"Hurry with the ice cream were starving." I said patting my stomach.

He smirked and left the room.

I got more comfortable on the bed and reached for my phone that was on the night stand. I had a voice mail from my mom.

I called my voicemail and dialed the code and waited for the message.

I suddenly heard my mothers soft voice. "_Clare its me-mom. I'm so sorry I wasn't home when you came by. Thank you for the picture. A girl huh? Isabelle Marie. Its beautiful. She's going to have wonderful parents. I'm sorry I haven't called you I feel horrible. I understand if your mad. I love you. Call me soon._"

She called at 4:45, and it was now 5:00. I decided to call her. I dialed the number and waited for her to pick up.

"Hello?"

"Mom, its me clare."

"Oh, Clare I'm sorry."

"Its okay, I'm not mad. I understand. And if we are going to make things work out you have to realize that I'm going to keep my baby."

"I do. I understand completely, and I'm going to be a grandma. I cant wait to buy dresses."

"okay.."

"Clare, are you going to move back in with us?"

"No, things are good here. It will be less stressful. For all of us, I think. If I stayed here."

"Alright, but if you ever need anything. Anything at all. You know you can call me right?"

"I know."

"Okay, could we meet for lunch sometime in the next couple of weeks?"

"If you want. But I have another ultra sound next month…would you like to come?"

"If you want me to."

"I really do."

"Okay sweety, tell Eli I said hi. I will talk to you soon. I love you."

"Love you too mom. Bye."

I hung up the phone just as Eli walked in with two bowls of ice cream.

"My mom said hi." I told him.

"You called her?"

"She called me. But my phone was off and I didn't know till I checked my voicemail so I called her back, she's going to come to the ultra sound next month with us."

He smiled." I'm glad. I told you all she needed was time."

"I know."

He came and sat by me on the bed and handed me a bowl of ice cream. "So, do you still want to watch Nemo?"

"Do you?"

"Sure" he said getting up and putting the DVD in the DVD player and sitting back down on the bed with me.

I leaned into his side and he put a blanket over me, I found it cute because he noticed that I've been colder lately. The next hour was filled with us eating ice cream, me crying when the other fish made fun of Nemo, and Eli making some sarcastic remark about Dory.

When the movie was about over I realized Eli hadn't made any comments for a while so I glanced over at him, only to see him sleeping. I felt bad, he waited on me hand and foot, did homework, went to school, and never got any sleep.

I grabbed the ice cream bowl that was in his arm and put it on the nightstand where mine was and turned off the little lamp. I kissed his cheek and pulled the blanket over both of us and I cuddled into his chest as his arms reflexively wrapped around me. I fell asleep within minutes.

I woke up the next morning to Eli walking around the room cleaning.

I sat up and wiped the sleep out of my eyes.

"Eli what are you doing?" I yawned.

"I'm sorry Clare, did I wake you up?"

"No."

"Good, I'm just cleaning things."

"Oh." I was quiet for a second. For three reasons. One, Eli was wearing a red shirt, It was hard to control my thoughts when he wore red. For some reason I found him to be extremely sexy in red. And two, it was already noon. And three, he was pacing. Something was on his mind.

I had slept over 12 hours. Pregnancy really does take out all of your energy, the magazines weren't kidding.

"Eli."

"What?"

"What's wrong?"

"Uhm, nothing."

"Please tell me."

"Its nothing to worry about."

"Okay." I said confused. I didn't want to push him. If he wanted to tell me he would.

I laid back down and put the blankets over me and added "Your wearing red."

He chuckled and looked down at himself. "Well, don't get too excited I have black pants on."

"That's not what I meant. Do you have any idea how hard it is for me to form coherent thoughts when you wear red? You look extremely sexy."

He walked over and kneeled down next to me." Well, I had no idea that you found me sexy in red. I'm sorry would you like me to change?" he said the last part with heavy sarcasm.

"No. I enjoy seeing you in red. But your tempting me."

"Do you have any idea how tempting you are when you have bed head?" he asked ruffling my hair.

"I'm sorry would you like me to brush it."

"No, but I would like to take you somewhere."

"Where?"

"We've been there before. But I cant tell you why were going."

"okay." why did he want to take me somewhere?

He kissed me softly before getting up. "I'm going to go uh go talk to my mom and stuff."

"Okay, are you sure nothing is wrong?"

"Yeah. positive. I'll see you downstairs."

"Okay" I said as I watched him leave the room. Why was he acting so nervous? Something was wrong and he just wasn't telling me. Great. I can only imagine.

I got dressed and brushed my hair and made my way downstairs.

I walked over to Eli was leaning against the counter.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked locking his fingers with mine.

"Sure." I said, and frowned at his nervous tone.

We drove for a while and then Eli stopped right in front of the meadow he brought me to the day I found out I was pregnant.

I turned to him with raised eyebrows.

"I thought it would be fun to hangout here for a while."

"okay."

He got out of morty and came to the passenger side and opened the door for me.

We walked to the meadow in silence. When we got far enough into the meadow. He turned me around to face him.

"Your right there is something bothering me."

"Will you please tell me."

"I'm nervous."

"Nervous? Why?"

"Because I have no idea how to this."

"Do what?"

"Clare, I know you're the only person I'll ever want, I'm going to have a baby with you, and yet I don't fully have you."

"What do you mean?"

"Clare," he said as he got down on one knee.

I gasped. This is why he was so nervous and jumpy. He's proposing!

"I don't want to call you my girlfriend, I want to call you my wife. I want my last name to be yours too. I want to wake up every morning and go to sleep every night knowing that Clare Edwards is my wife, and that you'll be mine forever. I love you more than anything and everything, Will you marry me?"

My eyes started to well up with tears and spilled over. And I whispered a barely audible "Yes."

He got up and pulled me closer to him. He brushed the fallen tears of my cheek with his lips and whispered a soft "Thank you Mrs. Goldsworthy." Before kissing me.

SOOO.

Did you like it?

Review. It inspires me to post another chapter and I just love to know what you think..


	11. Month 5

Disclaimer: I don't own degrassi.

**Month 5**

Five months down, four to go I thought to myself as I patted my extremely noticeable baby bump. It was already Friday and third period. School was so tiring now. And the worst thing was that I didn't have third period with my soon to be husband, Eli. I sat in my desk waiting for the bell to ring and once it did I smiled, I could see Eli waiting outside of the classroom to hold my books and walk me to my next class, no matter how many times I told him one book isn't going to kill me he would never let me carry anything.

I walked out of the classroom.

"Hey beautiful" he said grabbing my books.

I smiled up at him. "Hey."

We started walking towards my locker.

"How are you feeling?"

"Exhausted."

"Do you want to go home?"

"I don't know. I already missed part of school yesterday when I went to the ultra sound."

I smiled. My mom, Eli and I went to the ultra sound yesterday. It was good, Isabelle is doing wonderful and is healthy. Then after, my mom and I went to have lunch and Eli decided to just go home to apparently give us some privacy. But I had fun talking to her. I really missed her and I'm happy she's going to be a part of her granddaughters life. And to my disappointment her and my father got a divorce. I wasn't mad or sad even, I knew it was going to happen. And he moved out and wants nothing to do with anyone.

"I'm taking you home, I don't want you to be here when you feel tired."

"Eli, I'm fine. I don't need to go home."

"Please Mrs. Goldsworthy?"

Dammit, he got me and he knew it. Whenever he called me that I melted fast.

"Fine." I glared at him.

"Good, Besides I have something I have to show you and I don't think I can wait until school is over."

I turned to look at him. "What do you have to show me?"

He smirked. "It's a surprise."

We were now at my locker.

"Okay" I smiled. And Isabelle kicked. Every time Eli talked or touched me it was like she knew who it was and she would move around. "Maybe you will be the favorite parent" I said grabbing Eli's hand and putting on my belly.

He smiled when he felt her kick. "Lets go" he said grabbing my bag with one hand and grabbing my hand with the other.

When we got inside Morty I decided to ask him for a hint.

"Can you at least tell me what this surprise is for?"

"No. but its something you and I can do together."

"Ugh,fine." I said confused.

Once we got to Eli's house he lead me up stairs. At first I thought we were going to go into his room but he stopped me in front of a closed door, I had passed this door hundreds of times but I never opened it because I didn't see a reason to.

I turned to him with a confused expression.

He laughed. "the surprise is in the room."

"Oh." I said still confused.

He put his hands over my eyes. "Eli, I could just close my eyes you know."

"And risk you peeking? Never."

"Fine." I mumbled.

I heard him open the door and flick on the light.

We walked into the room a little more when I felt Eli's hands be removed from my face.

I looked around. There were boxes, clearly labeled. One said crib, changing table, dresser, and rocking chair. There was also multiple cans of paint sitting on a plastic cover that was all around the room.

My eyes started to well up with tears. I couldn't believe he did all of this. And without me knowing. It was amazing. And I understood what he meant when he said we could work on it together, we were going to decorate Isabelle's room.

I turned to him and smiled.

"I thought it would be fun to decorate her room together." He said.

"I love it. How did you get all of this in here without me knowing?" I asked hugging him.

His arms wrapped around me. "Remember when I told you I was going to give you and your mom some time to talk, and you guys had lunch after the ultra sound?"

"Yeah. I was wondering why you didn't want to have lunch with her."

He laughed. "Now you know."

I looked around the room the walls were an ugly mint green color.

I turned to face Eli again. "I think we should paint the walls white. What do you think?"

"I like it."

"Okay, lets paint!" I said enthusiastically.

"Your wish, my command" He said grabbing two paint brushes and handing one to me.

We painted in silence for a while until I got an idea.

"What about a red border?" I asked him as I went over to the pain bucket to get more paint.

"that's a good idea."

"okay, so this side is done drying from the coat of white" I said gesturing to the left wall." Lets start on the border."

"Okay" He said before opening the can of red paint and pouring it into the paint tray.

I dipped my brush in the red paint and started working on the border. Eli walked by me and "accidentally" brushed his paint brush on my arm. I turned to him and glared." Seriously Eli?"

"What?" He asked with an innocent expression.

"You got paint on my arm." I said gesturing to my left sleeve that was now stained with red paint.

"I did no such thing." He said smirking.

I dipped my hands in the red paint and looked at him. "You asked for it."

He backed up and put his hands up in defense. "Clare, lets be rational."

"No, I don't think I will." I said walking towards him.

"Okay then." He said bending down and dipping his hands in paint.

He started to walk towards me. Crap! This wasn't in my plan now he was going to get paint all over me instead of the other way around. He kept walking towards me and backed me up into one of the dried walls.

He put both his paint covered hands on the wall so they were on either side of my head.

"Now" he said leaning down so his lips were barely an inch from mine "What were you going to do with the paint on your hands?"

I could barely form a coherent thought with him so close to me. "Uhm,nothing." I replied.

He pressed his lips to mine."Good." he said before removing his hands from the wall."Oh no!"

"What?" I asked, confused.

"Your soft lips distracted me and I forgot I had paint on my hands now there is red handprints on the wall."

I smiled. "Stop trying to blame this on my lips, and I have an idea"

"What?"

"This" I said pressing my hands on to the wall then I proceeded to put handprints in random order on the white walls, Eli caught on and did the same. Once we got all of the walls covered in hand prints I dipped my hands in the red paint one last time and turned to Eli with a devilish grin, before he had time to react I smeared red paint all over his T-shirt.

"Hey!" he exclaimed looking down at his T-shirt.

"Well, I do like you in red." I said smiling.

He laughed. "We need to clean up before I decide to throw a bucket of paint on you."

After cleaning up and letting the paint dry Eli set up the crib, rocking chair, changing table, and dresser. every time I offered to help he would say something along the lines of it being to risky for me or the baby so I had to sit back and watch him work his butt of building all of the furniture.

Eli moved all of the furniture to the places they belonged and turned to me.

"So what do you think?" He asked.

"Well, first of all I think you should take a nap because all you've done for the past five months is wait hand and foot on me and then you build everything for a baby's room in one day." I said walking over to the crib where he was standing. "And as for the baby's room. I've never seen one more beautiful. I love it, She is going to love it. And there isn't even a black crib."

He smiled. We then stood in front of the crib for a couple of minutes in silence, imagining our perfect baby sleeping in it with soft warm blankets.

"Oh" Eli said. "I almost forgot."

"What?" I asked looking up at him.

"There's something else I forgot to add to the crib, I'll be right back."

"Uh, okay?" I said before I watched him walk out of the room.

After a minute or two he walked back in with a box. He walked over to the crib and opened it, inside was a mobile to hang above the crib. It was white with little skulls hanging off the sides, he put it above the crib and turned to me with a smirk on his face.

"Well,what do you think?" he asked spinning it around.

"Uhm."

He errupted into a fit of laughter. "You should see your face."

I started laughing too.

"its okay, I was just kidding. I wanted to see your reaction."

"Actually" I said reaching up to spin it lightly. "I kind of like it, it makes it more _real._ like the way our baby's room should be."

"You like it?" he turned to me confused.

"Yes, I think we should keep it."

"Hm." he said as he looked at it once more. "It kind of does bring the room together doesn't it?"

"Yes." I said as I reached up to put my arms around his neck.

He smiled and put rested both of his hands on my stomach "The magazine said that at twenty weeks babys are now practicing their breathing and swallowing, and can most definitely hear now."

"Really?" I asked playing along and pretending I had no idea what he was talking about.

"Yes, maybe we should read to her." he said with a lopsided smirk.

I smiled. "You reading? That would be something fun to watch."

"who said I wasn't going to buy an audio tape?"

"Whatever, lets go read a book to our baby and wait for your parents to get home so we can show them the room."

"Alright." He said before kissing me and letting me go. "I'll go see if we have Nemo."

My degrassi sister helped me with the idea about adding a skull mobile somewhere in the story, so thank you.

Soooo, did this chapter satisfy you Eclare needs?


	12. Month 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi.

PS. Pretend Eli and Adam have never gone to a dead hand concert and Jenna's not preggo, thanks.

"Clare" I felt Eli shaking my shoulder trying to wake me up, I rolled onto my other side to get away from his arm. "Clare! Wake up." He said a little louder.

I groaned, there is no reason for him to be waking me up. I don't care if it's Friday and we have no school

"Eli" I said half asleep "I swear if you are not waking me up for an extremely important reason I am not going to kiss you for a whole week."

He laughed "Hopefully she finds this to be extremely important cause I can hardly handle ten minutes without kissing her let alone a whole week! And Beware month seven of pregnancy has been her worst, Her hormones are all crazy."

I blinked a couple of times to wake myself up, I was confused. Who was he talking to? I rolled over and saw Eli on the phone.

"Who are you talking to?" I asked him.

"Darcy, she called because your mom told her you were pregnant.." he whispered, kneeling down by the side of the bed, next to me.

My eyes widened, I had no idea how Darcy was going to react, she was probably going to be really mad at me for not calling her, but I just didn't want to bother her while she was in Kenya.

I sat up and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. "Does she want to talk to me?" I asked.

Eli handed me the phone after telling Darcy I wanted to talk to her, and sat on the edge of the bed next to me.

"Hello?" I said clearing my hoarse throat.

"Clare, I cant believe you didn't tell me you were pregnant. What the hell?"

"Sorry, I just, uh, I just didn't want to bother you…" I trailed off not really sure how to finish the sentence.

"Well, Its fine, but I cant believe I'm going to be an Aunt!" She squealed "And Isabelle is such a cute name."

I smiled "I know, I'm excited too."

"Are you excited about next month?" she asked

"What do you mean?" I asked her, confused.

"About me coming to visit you at the end of next month, I want to be there when you have my niece, and I thought it would be nice for me to stay with mom for a while, Eli sent me the plane tickets to come see you guys."

I gasped and my eyes widened and blurred from the tears caused by happiness, I turned to look at Eli and he smirked as he reached out and lightly ran his thumb along the rim of my eye to catch the tear that spilled over, I swear if he does one more good thing my heart is going to explode.

"Your coming to visit!" I practically screamed into the phone with excitement.

"Yes! But I will only be able to stay for a couple of weeks, and don't tell mom, I'm going to surprise her."

" I wont, She is going to flip. I still cant believe it, that's amazing, its more than I could ever ask for."

"I know she will, And me too. Listen I cant really talk on the phone too much while I'm here, but I'll try to call you a few more times before I come and visit."

"Alright, I really missed you, and I cant wait to see you."

"I've missed you too and I love you and I'll call you soon."

"okay, love you too."

"Oh, Clare?"

"Yes?"

"That boyfriend of yours is amazing, I approve of him already."

I laughed. "Thanks Darce."

"No problem, Just make sure you don't let him go.."

"Don't worry, I don't plan on it."

After saying bye to Darcy again I closed Eli's phone and sat it on the nightstand, I turned to him with a smile so big it hurt.

He smiled in response and leaned in closer to me so that his lips were barely an inch away from mine.

"I really hope you found that phone call extremely important." He whispered.

I smiled and tilted my head so I could kiss him. "Does that answer your question?"

He smirked and kissed me again, I had to break away before I forgot the surprise I had for him.

"Eli?"

"Yes?"

"I have a surprise for you."

He looked at me confused. "A surprise?"

"Yepp." I said as I got up and stretched, I winced when Isabelle kicked.

He noticed and got up to. "Are you okay?" he asked resting his hands above my belly button.

"Yeah, I'm fine it just hurts a little when I stretch."

"Oh." He sighed and his face looked irritated but instantly lit up when Isabelle kicked.

I know how much he hates it when I'm in pain and he cant do anything about it.

"Stay here." I said to him.

"Why?"

"I'm going to get your surprise. Close your eyes and don't move."

"Yes mam" He said with a solute.

I rolled my eyes and laughed as I walked over to our dresser. I opened my drawer that contained my sweats and grabbed the white envelope that held the two dead hand concert tickets, I walked back over to where Eli was standing, He still had his eyes closed and he looked so cute.

I stood on my tip toes and kissed his cheek.

"What was that for?" He chuckled.

"You just look cute. Okay, I have your surprise but you have to promise me something first."

"What?"

"When I give it to you, you just have to take it, you cant say something like its too much money, you just have to be happy, because you deserve it."

He smiled. "Okay, I promise." he said and I put the envelope in his hand.

He opened his eyes and looked at me confused.

"Open it." I said eagerly.

He slowly opened the envelope and reached inside to grab the two dead hand tickets, When he pulled them out, His face went from shocked, to excited. "Clare…" He whispered.

"What?" I laughed.

"Your lucky your pregnant, Cause if you weren't I would be crushing you with a hug right now."

"So, Your happy?"

"Extremely, I can't believe you got them."

"Well, Believe it, You need to call Adam and tell him that your taking him to a concert tonight."

"Are you sure you don't want to go?"

I laughed and shook my head, Of course he would ask me, But I could tell he was excited to hangout with Adam. "Eli, You are not taking me with you, The tickets are for you and Adam, You guys need a guys night."

"Well, What about you? Who is going to get you ice cream if you need it, or rub your feet?"

I glared at him. "Stop making this so difficult, Your going to go to a concert with Adam and then your going to stay at his house, and you guys will do what ever guys do, and I'm going to Alli's." I could use a little girl time too.

"Clare, I'm not being difficult. I'm being a _man_, Its what we do, We worry."

"I know, That is why your going to spend some time with Adam, You can put off worrying for a while, and just have fun."

"Fine, But the concerts tonight, What if you go into labor?"

"Eli." I shook my head again. "I wont go into labor, We still have almost three months left."

He stared at me for a moment, Trying to think of an argument but there was nothing _to _argue about.

"Alright. I'm going to call Adam, While I'm on the phone think about what you want to do today, Since I wont be with you tonight."

"Okay."

He kissed my forehead and left the room to call Adam.

I laid back down on the bed, and rested my hands on my way too big belly, All I really felt like doing was sleeping all day, but we have stuff to do, We have to pack the bags for when Isabelle is born.

"Clare?" I hear Eli's voice, It was extremely soft, It must have thought I was asleep.

I turned on my other side to look at him. "Yes?"

"Oh, Good your up." He said walking towards me.

"Yeah." I smiled. "I don't feel like moving."

He laid down next to me and put is arm around me. "Well, You don't have to. You can sleep all day if you want."

"We have to pack the bag for when Isabelle is born."

"Oh, I almost forgot about that."

"I know, Lets just get it over with." I started getting up.

"Wait!" He tightened his grip on me.

"What?"

"I have an idea, Its amazing."

"And what is this amazing idea of yours?"

"Lets pack the bag and then get some ice cream."

"That _is _an amazing idea."

"Of course it is, I came up with it."

I rolled my eyes. "We need to get going its already one. You have to pick Adam up by six."

"Adam was freaking out when I told him."

I got up and walked over to the closet to grab the baby bag. "I'm sure he was, You guys are going to have so much fun."

"I know." I heard him get off the bed. "I'm excited, And I'm glad your going to hangout with Alli."

I smiled at the memory of our phone call, She practically burst with excitement. "Yeah, I am too. I've missed her. I was wondering, Would you be alright with her being Isabelle's god mother?"

"Not at all, I think it's a good idea. She would like it too."

"Thanks."

"Your welcome."

It was quiet for a few minutes as we packed up the bag.

Eli put the video camera in the bag and I looked up at him.

"Why are you putting the video camera in the bag?"

"Adam wants to make a video for Isabelle when she's older."

"Oh, He's not going to video tape me going into labor is he?"

"I hope not."

I laughed. "Do you think you will be able to stomach it?"

"What? You going into labor?"

"Yeah."

"My favorite movie is saw, I doubt labor is worse than that."

"Eli, Saw is fake. Having a baby is real, The blood, Its all real."

He sighed and turned to me. "Do I _look _like someone that couldn't handle watching someone go into labor?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

I fell silent, He had a very good point, A small smile formed on his lips as we continued packing the bag.

After packing the bag for the baby and for my night at Alli's I zipped it closed and put it by the night stand.

"Finally, Were done." I said happily.

"Wait, I forgot the most important thing." He said as he walked over to the dresser.

I laughed when he turned around and a red t-shirt was in his hands.

"I think it's a good idea to put it in the bag, So if you were to go into labor I could put it on really fast while were driving to the hospital."

I smiled as I walked over to him, He reached his arms out to me.

"Don't wear red to the concert." I whispered as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

He wrapped his arms around me and chuckled. "Why not?"

"There might be girls at the concert."

"Clare."

"Do you not trust me?"

"I trust _you_, Its just that they wouldn't be able to control themselves."

He laughed, tightening his arms around me. "Don't worry, I wont wear anything with even a hint of red."

"Thank you."

"Are you ready to get some ice cream?"

I looked at the clock it was already three. "Yeah, Let me get dressed and pack a bag for Alli's you can just drop me off there after we get ice cream and you and Adam can leave."

"Okay, I'm going to call my mom and tell her about the concert and stuff."

I laughed. "You don't need to, She already knows."

He smirked. "You're a step a head of me."

"I know, For once."

He laughed and picked up my bag for Alli's. "I'm going to go put this in the car."

"Okay, I'll meet you out there."

He kissed me softly before leaving the room.

I got dressed, brushed my teeth and hair, and grabbed my jacket before heading out the door.

I got in morty and Eli turned his music down.

"Where did you want to get ice cream at?"

"We could just go to dairy queen if you want."

"Sounds good to me."

After going to dairy queen and getting ice cream it was already four-thirty, We got back into morty and headed to Alli's, It was quiet for the most part besides casual conversation.

"I was reading the pregnancy magazine."

I laughed. "What did you find out about month seven of pregnancy?"

"Well," He frowned. "It said that the mothers can be in a lot of pain."

"I'm haven't really been in too much pain, Baths help."

"Are you sure?"

I grabbed his hand in reassurance and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Yes, Its different for everyone, Some pregnant woman are in a lot of pain, some arent, I happen to be one of the lucky ones, Besides swollen feet and a little bit of a back ache, I'm fine."

"Good." He sighed in relief.

"What else did the magazine say?" I asked as we pulled up to Alli's house.

"She has eye brows now, And eye lashes!"

I smiled at his excitement. "What are you going to do after the baby is born and you cant tell me about her growth?"

He shrugged. "I guess I'm going to have to buy a magazine for baby's after their born."

"I knew you'd find something."

He smirked and leaned towards me, I kissed him back for a moment.

"Its going to be so weird not kissing you every five seconds." He said over dramatically.

"I think you'll make it."

"Do you want me to walk up with you?"

"No, I'm fine."

"Are you sure the bag isn't too heavy?"

"Yes, I'm positive. I need to go, You cant be late for your concert."

"I don't know if I can let you go, What if Isabelle misses me?"

I laughed." She can hear us, Remember? She knows you'll be at a concert."

"Hm."

I glared at him. "Your being difficult again."

"Okay sorry, sorry!"

I kissed him again. "I'm going to go, Call me when you get home from the concert so I know you got home safely."

"I will." He said as I got out of the car with my bag.

"Have fun."

"I will, Have fun with Alli, I love you."

"I love you too."

I watched as he pulled out of the driveway-finally-and drove down the road.

I turned around to walk to Alli's door but she was standing outside.

"God Clare, Took you long enough."

I laughed. "Sorry."

She walked over and grabbed my bag. "Thanks."

"What were you two doing anyway?"

"He was being difficult."

She laughed. "When aren't men?"

I joined in on her laughter. "So, What are we going to do tonight?"

"Well. I rented some movies, And I bought a ton of ice cream. I heard pregnant people like ice cream."

"Thanks, And yes, Ice cream is something I eat at least twice a day."

She smiled happily. "I am the best best friend ever."

"That's for sure."

We walked into her house but it was quiet.

"Where are your parents?"

"Some gathering thing they wont be back till tonight , And Sav is staying at peters."

"Oh."

"Yeah, So, Sit down I'll get us some ice cream and we'll watch a movie."

"Okay." I sat down on the couch, It was extremely comfortable. "What movie are we watching?"

"I was thinking the notebook?"

"Sure."

She walked over with two bowls of ice cream and handed one to me before starting the movie.

She sat down and turned to me. "So, How are things?"

"Uhm, Pretty good. Darcy is coming to visit at the end of next month."

"No way! That is so cool, Is your mom excited?"

"She doesn't know, Darcy is going to surprise her."

"Oh, Shes going to have a heart attack"

"I know. I cant wait to see her, Its been way too long."

Isabelle moved around a little.

"Do you want to feel her kick?"

Alli smiled and lightly laid her hand on my belly, Her eyes widened when Isabelle kicked. "Its so weird, I cant believe theres a little baby inside you."

I laughed. "I know, It was hard for me to get used to too."

It was quiet while Alli felt Isabelle kick her hand.

"I was thinking…" I started.

Alli looked up. "About?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to be Isabelles god mother?"

She smiled a huge ear to ear grin. "Are you serious? I would love to. She is going to have so many outfits, She'll never wear the same one twice."

"So, Your okay with it?"

"I've been waiting for you to ask me ever since I found out you were pregnant."

"Oh, I didn't know you would want to."

"Of course I would, You're my best friend."

"Thanks."

She smiled and patted my belly lightly before removing her hand. "Lets continue watch the movie and cry our eyes out while we eat tons of ice cream."

"As long as ice cream is involved, I'm in."

She laughed. "Pregnant woman are weird."

"If you think I'm weird now, Just wait until the sad parts of the movie happen, I will be crying about it for two hours."


	13. Month 7

Hello lovely readers, Did you enjoy the last chapter? I sure hope so. I was thinking, does anyone like the idea of me including their wedding in this story? BTW. You guys are awesome,.21,498 hits! for this story, I was like smiling like an idiot for a whole day when I read that. Keep reviewing and I'll keep writing (:

Important things: if your wondering how long I'm going to make this story, I would like to answer your question by saying I would love to make it go on forever, I mean I seriously am having so much fun with it! And I was thinking about after Isabelle is born I was going to have the wedding, and then the first year of Isabelle's life, and her first Christmas, and her first steps, and first words, gosh, sorry I'm rambling again, its just that my brain is flooded with ideas for this story,. I just love writing this story and I don't feel like ending it anytime soon.

JUST WANT TO POINT OUT: If you don't like my story, don't read it, I got a review, apparently some bad apple thinks my storys are too "sweet." and "there isn't enough drama"

Well, seriously, can I just say that this is MY story…and I am going to make it as sugary and drama free as I please (:

Disclaimer: So, I checked the opening credits and there isn't anything stating that I own degrassi, Its really tragic, I would love to own degrassi, and Munro Chambers, mm, He is quite scrumptious.

Side note: just to inform you, you guys are in sooooooo much trouble. When Eli came back to me from his "French Exams" with all of you his perfect lips were extremely chapped, I thought I told you guys to be gentle? I am never letting him kiss anyone besides me again =D

Well, I don't want to keep you waiting my little sunshines, so read and review? My day could use a little brightening. And add me on twitter, OHHH, I started a blog follow it too, get the link on my profile.

PS. Pretend Eli and Adam have never gone to a dead hand concert and Jenna's not preggo, thanks.

* * *

"Clare" I felt Eli shaking my shoulder trying to wake me up, I rolled onto my other side to get away from his arm. "Clare! Wake up." He said a little louder.

I groaned, there is no reason for him to be waking me up. I don't care if it's Friday and we have no school

"Eli" I said half asleep "I swear if you are not waking me up for an extremely important reason I am not going to kiss you for a whole week."

He laughed "Hopefully she finds this to be extremely important cause I can hardly handle ten minutes without kissing her let alone a whole week! And Beware month seven of pregnancy has been her worst, Her hormones are all crazy."

I blinked a couple of times to wake myself up, I was confused. Who was he talking to? I rolled over and saw Eli on the phone.

"Who are you talking to?" I asked him.

"Darcy, she called because your mom told her you were pregnant.." he whispered, kneeling down by the side of the bed, next to me.

My eyes widened, I had no idea how Darcy was going to react, she was probably going to be really mad at me for not calling her, but I just didn't want to bother her while she was in Kenya.

I sat up and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. "Does she want to talk to me?" I asked.

Eli handed me the phone after telling Darcy I wanted to talk to her, and sat on the edge of the bed next to me.

"Hello?" I said clearing my hoarse throat.

"Clare, I cant believe you didn't tell me you were pregnant. What the hell?"

"Sorry, I just, uh, I just didn't want to bother you…" I trailed off not really sure how to finish the sentence.

"Well, Its fine, but I cant believe I'm going to be an Aunt!" She squealed "And Isabelle is such a cute name."

I smiled "I know, I'm excited too."

"Are you excited about next month?" she asked

"What do you mean?" I asked her, confused.

"About me coming to visit you at the end of next month, I want to be there when you have my niece, and I thought it would be nice for me to stay with mom for a while, Eli sent me the plane tickets to come see you guys."

I gasped and my eyes widened and blurred from the tears caused by happiness, I turned to look at Eli and he smirked as he reached out and lightly ran his thumb along the rim of my eye to catch the tear that spilled over, I swear if he does one more good thing my heart is going to explode.

"Your coming to visit!" I practically screamed into the phone with excitement.

"Yes! But I will only be able to stay for a couple of weeks, and don't tell mom, I'm going to surprise her."

" I wont, She is going to flip. I still cant believe it, that's amazing, its more than I could ever ask for."

"I know she will, And me too. Listen I cant really talk on the phone too much while I'm here, but I'll try to call you a few more times before I come and visit."

"Alright, I really missed you, and I cant wait to see you."

"I've missed you too and I love you and I'll call you soon."

"okay, love you too."

"Oh, Clare?"

"Yes?"

"That boyfriend of yours is amazing, I approve of him already."

I laughed. "Thanks Darce."

"No problem, Just make sure you don't let him go.."

"Don't worry, I don't plan on it."

After saying bye to Darcy again I closed Eli's phone and sat it on the nightstand, I turned to him with a smile so big it hurt.

He smiled in response and leaned in closer to me so that his lips were barely an inch away from mine.

"I really hope you found that phone call extremely important." He whispered.

I smiled and tilted my head so I could kiss him. "Does that answer your question?"

He smirked and kissed me again, I had to break away before I forgot the surprise I had for him.

"Eli?"

"Yes?"

"I have a surprise for you."

He looked at me confused. "A surprise?"

"Yepp." I said as I got up and stretched, I winced when Isabelle kicked.

He noticed and got up to. "Are you okay?" he asked resting his hands above my belly button.

"Yeah, I'm fine it just hurts a little when I stretch."

"Oh." He sighed and his face looked irritated but instantly lit up when Isabelle kicked.

I know how much he hates it when I'm in pain and he cant do anything about it.

"Stay here." I said to him.

"Why?"

"I'm going to get your surprise. Close your eyes and don't move."

"Yes mam" He said with a solute.

I rolled my eyes and laughed as I walked over to our dresser. I opened my drawer that contained my sweats and grabbed the white envelope that held the two dead hand concert tickets, I walked back over to where Eli was standing, He still had his eyes closed and he looked so cute.

I stood on my tip toes and kissed his cheek.

"What was that for?" He chuckled.

"You just look cute. Okay, I have your surprise but you have to promise me something first."

"What?"

"When I give it to you, you just have to take it, you cant say something like its too much money, you just have to be happy, because you deserve it."

He smiled. "Okay, I promise." he said and I put the envelope in his hand.

He opened his eyes and looked at me confused.

"Open it." I said eagerly.

He slowly opened the envelope and reached inside to grab the two dead hand tickets, When he pulled them out, His face went from shocked, to excited. "Clare…" He whispered.

"What?" I laughed.

"Your lucky your pregnant, Cause if you weren't I would be crushing you with a hug right now."

"So, Your happy?"

"Extremely, I can't believe you got them."

"Well, Believe it, You need to call Adam and tell him that your taking him to a concert tonight."

"Are you sure you don't want to go?"

I laughed and shook my head, Of course he would ask me, But I could tell he was excited to hangout with Adam. "Eli, You are not taking me with you, The tickets are for you and Adam, You guys need a guys night."

"Well, What about you? Who is going to get you ice cream if you need it, or rub your feet?"

I glared at him. "Stop making this so difficult, Your going to go to a concert with Adam and then your going to stay at his house, and you guys will do what ever guys do, and I'm going to Alli's." I could use a little girl time too.

"Clare, I'm not being difficult. I'm being a _man_, Its what we do, We worry."

"I know, That is why your going to spend some time with Adam, You can put off worrying for a while, and just have fun."

"Fine, But the concerts tonight, What if you go into labor?"

"Eli." I shook my head again. "I wont go into labor, We still have almost three months left."

He stared at me for a moment, Trying to think of an argument but there was nothing _to _argue about.

"Alright. I'm going to call Adam, While I'm on the phone think about what you want to do today, Since I wont be with you tonight."

"Okay."

He kissed my forehead and left the room to call Adam.

I laid back down on the bed, and rested my hands on my way too big belly, All I really felt like doing was sleeping all day, but we have stuff to do, We have to pack the bags for when Isabelle is born.

"Clare?" I hear Eli's voice, It was extremely soft, It must have thought I was asleep.

I turned on my other side to look at him. "Yes?"

"Oh, Good your up." He said walking towards me.

"Yeah." I smiled. "I don't feel like moving."

He laid down next to me and put is arm around me. "Well, You don't have to. You can sleep all day if you want."

"We have to pack the bag for when Isabelle is born."

"Oh, I almost forgot about that."

"I know, Lets just get it over with." I started getting up.

"Wait!" He tightened his grip on me.

"What?"

"I have an idea, Its amazing."

"And what is this amazing idea of yours?"

"Lets pack the bag and then get some ice cream."

"That _is _an amazing idea."

"Of course it is, I came up with it."

I rolled my eyes. "We need to get going its already one. You have to pick Adam up by six."

"Adam was freaking out when I told him."

I got up and walked over to the closet to grab the baby bag. "I'm sure he was, You guys are going to have so much fun."

"I know." I heard him get off the bed. "I'm excited, And I'm glad your going to hangout with Alli."

I smiled at the memory of our phone call, She practically burst with excitement. "Yeah, I am too. I've missed her. I was wondering, Would you be alright with her being Isabelle's god mother?"

"Not at all, I think it's a good idea. She would like it too."

"Thanks."

"Your welcome."

It was quiet for a few minutes as we packed up the bag.

Eli put the video camera in the bag and I looked up at him.

"Why are you putting the video camera in the bag?"

"Adam wants to make a video for Isabelle when she's older."

"Oh, He's not going to video tape me going into labor is he?"

"I hope not."

I laughed. "Do you think you will be able to stomach it?"

"What? You going into labor?"

"Yeah."

"My favorite movie is saw, I doubt labor is worse than that."

"Eli, Saw is fake. Having a baby is real, The blood, Its all real."

He sighed and turned to me. "Do I _look _like someone that couldn't handle watching someone go into labor?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

I fell silent, He had a very good point, A small smile formed on his lips as we continued packing the bag.

After packing the bag for the baby and for my night at Alli's I zipped it closed and put it by the night stand.

"Finally, Were done." I said happily.

"Wait, I forgot the most important thing." He said as he walked over to the dresser.

I laughed when he turned around and a red t-shirt was in his hands.

"I think it's a good idea to put it in the bag, So if you were to go into labor I could put it on really fast while were driving to the hospital."

I smiled as I walked over to him, He reached his arms out to me.

"Don't wear red to the concert." I whispered as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

He wrapped his arms around me and chuckled. "Why not?"

"There might be girls at the concert."

"Clare."

"Do you not trust me?"

"I trust _you_, Its just that they wouldn't be able to control themselves."

He laughed, tightening his arms around me. "Don't worry, I wont wear anything with even a hint of red."

"Thank you."

"Are you ready to get some ice cream?"

I looked at the clock it was already three. "Yeah, Let me get dressed and pack a bag for Alli's you can just drop me off there after we get ice cream and you and Adam can leave."

"Okay, I'm going to call my mom and tell her about the concert and stuff."

I laughed. "You don't need to, She already knows."

He smirked. "You're a step a head of me."

"I know, For once."

He laughed and picked up my bag for Alli's. "I'm going to go put this in the car."

"Okay, I'll meet you out there."

He kissed me softly before leaving the room.

I got dressed, brushed my teeth and hair, and grabbed my jacket before heading out the door.

I got in morty and Eli turned his music down.

"Where did you want to get ice cream at?"

"We could just go to dairy queen if you want."

"Sounds good to me."

After going to dairy queen and getting ice cream it was already four-thirty, We got back into morty and headed to Alli's, It was quiet for the most part besides casual conversation.

"I was reading the pregnancy magazine."

I laughed. "What did you find out about month seven of pregnancy?"

"Well," He frowned. "It said that the mothers can be in a lot of pain."

"I'm haven't really been in too much pain, Baths help."

"Are you sure?"

I grabbed his hand in reassurance and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Yes, Its different for everyone, Some pregnant woman are in a lot of pain, some arent, I happen to be one of the lucky ones, Besides swollen feet and a little bit of a back ache, I'm fine."

"Good." He sighed in relief.

"What else did the magazine say?" I asked as we pulled up to Alli's house.

"She has eye brows now, And eye lashes!"

I smiled at his excitement. "What are you going to do after the baby is born and you cant tell me about her growth?"

He shrugged. "I guess I'm going to have to buy a magazine for baby's after their born."

"I knew you'd find something."

He smirked and leaned towards me, I kissed him back for a moment.

"Its going to be so weird not kissing you every five seconds." He said over dramatically.

"I think you'll make it."

"Do you want me to walk up with you?"

"No, I'm fine."

"Are you sure the bag isn't too heavy?"

"Yes, I'm positive. I need to go, You cant be late for your concert."

"I don't know if I can let you go, What if Isabelle misses me?"

I laughed." She can hear us, Remember? She knows you'll be at a concert."

"Hm."

I glared at him. "Your being difficult again."

"Okay sorry, sorry!"

I kissed him again. "I'm going to go, Call me when you get home from the concert so I know you got home safely."

"I will." He said as I got out of the car with my bag.

"Have fun."

"I will, Have fun with Alli, I love you."

"I love you too."

I watched as he pulled out of the driveway-finally-and drove down the road.

I turned around to walk to Alli's door but she was standing outside.

"God Clare, Took you long enough."

I laughed. "Sorry."

She walked over and grabbed my bag. "Thanks."

"What were you two doing anyway?"

"He was being difficult."

She laughed. "When aren't men?"

I joined in on her laughter. "So, What are we going to do tonight?"

"Well. I rented some movies, And I bought a ton of ice cream. I heard pregnant people like ice cream."

"Thanks, And yes, Ice cream is something I eat at least twice a day."

She smiled happily. "I am the best best friend ever."

"That's for sure."

We walked into her house but it was quiet.

"Where are your parents?"

"Some gathering thing they wont be back till tonight , And Sav is staying at peters."

"Oh."

"Yeah, So, Sit down I'll get us some ice cream and we'll watch a movie."

"Okay." I sat down on the couch, It was extremely comfortable. "What movie are we watching?"

"I was thinking the notebook?"

"Sure."

She walked over with two bowls of ice cream and handed one to me before starting the movie.

She sat down and turned to me. "So, How are things?"

"Uhm, Pretty good. Darcy is coming to visit at the end of next month."

"No way! That is so cool, Is your mom excited?"

"She doesn't know, Darcy is going to surprise her."

"Oh, Shes going to have a heart attack"

"I know. I cant wait to see her, Its been way too long."

Isabelle moved around a little.

"Do you want to feel her kick?"

Alli smiled and lightly laid her hand on my belly, Her eyes widened when Isabelle kicked. "Its so weird, I cant believe theres a little baby inside you."

I laughed. "I know, It was hard for me to get used to too."

It was quiet while Alli felt Isabelle kick her hand.

"I was thinking…" I started.

Alli looked up. "About?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to be Isabelles god mother?"

She smiled a huge ear to ear grin. "Are you serious? I would love to. She is going to have so many outfits, She'll never wear the same one twice."

"So, Your okay with it?"

"I've been waiting for you to ask me ever since I found out you were pregnant."

"Oh, I didn't know you would want to."

"Of course I would, You're my best friend."

"Thanks."

She smiled and patted my belly lightly before removing her hand. "Lets continue watch the movie and cry our eyes out while we eat tons of ice cream."

"As long as ice cream is involved, I'm in."

She laughed. "Pregnant woman are weird."

"If you think I'm weird now, Just wait until the sad parts of the movie happen, I will be crying about it for two hours."

* * *

I am sooooooo sorry I havent updated, I seriously feel like a jerk, But I broke up with my boyfriend, and every time I tried to write fanfics they ended up sucking, It was really hard to write about love. So, If you don't like this chapter, I'm sorry, But please be gently

Okay, I know this chapter…is just…Its horrible, I just had nothing to add, I really wanted Eli and Adam to hangout, And Alli and Clare, And that's pretty much all there was to add to the chapter, I'm sorry if you don't like it, but it was kind of necessary for the plot in the next chapter. Darcy returns, YAY!

Its going to be a good chapter, I haven't started writing it yet, but I have some good ideas.

I can't give you a French exam with Eli if you review, cause well, I need him to look sexy and have unchapped lips for more eclare goodness in the next half of the season. But I will share my peanut butter with you. That's really sacrificing of me, I LOVE peanut butter, I seriously have my own jar in my .(:

I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up, So I wont tell you a day, Cause I have no clue.

**P.S-SHOUT OUT: 'kiwiTHElemonLOVER': okay so just to make myself clear, long reviews are much appreciated so don't think your rambling was annoying or anything cause I loved it, Your review literally had me laughing hysterically. Seriously, anyways, just to tell you the idea I have for when Clare goes into labor you will LOVE it. So, You are a shining star in my midnight sky, your review was awesome and thanks for making me laugh. I look forward to seeing your future reviews, if you plan on leaving more?**

I love all of you, Your really the coolest kids on the block, I'm glad I joined fan fiction, I almost didn't cause I thought people wouldn't like my creations, but I've been getting such nice email,and reviews, and tweets, and I just want to thank you. Ever since I joined fan fiction my confidence has raised a lot.

And I just want to say sorry I ramble so much when I write my little speeches before the story, I just like to share things with you, and then it ends up being a a whole book, sorry about that (:

Thanks for being awesome…possums - I know its lame. But I just HAD to say it, just had to.

HIT THAT BUTTON

vvvvv

I DARE YOU.

YOU ARENT GOING TO TURN DOWN A DARE ARE YOU?


	14. The end of month 8

So,

I don't even know what to say,

I took a break from writing this story,and suddenly I am like really into it.

I'm sorry, I kept you waiting, but hopefully this chapter will make it up to you.

Disclaimer:I don't own degrassi, but I wish I did, Cause having Clare and Eli practice for a spanish exam would be really hot.

ps.. did anyone else think it was crazy in the new promo? Clare is like "I wanna stay the night with you" seriously, what the fuck, is my fanfiction coming to life or what?

fine by me (;

anyways,

have fun reading the longest chapter yet and hopefully reviewing :3

* * *

I put my arm over my eyes in an attempt to make myself fall back asleep, I have been even more restless this week than usual, I guess its probably because Darcy is going to be home in two days.

I was finally starting to fall back asleep when I heard the faint whispering of someone's voice, I blinked a few times and I realized it was Eli, I squinted my eyes and tried to listen better so I could understand what he was talking about.

"…You kicked when I played your moms favorite song, but I play mine and nothing? Great, Your going to like country." I heard the soft thump of Eli's ipod being put on the table.

I bit down on my lip, Hard. So I could keep myself from laughing.

He laid down by my belly again and put his hands on either side and I tried to make my breathing sound like I was sleeping.

"Someday, Your going to be a teenager and boys are going to ask you to be their girlfriend. Well, I just want you to know, boys have cooties. Wait till your thirty before you start liking them, okay?"

I rolled my eyes, Our child was never going to be able to leave the house.

It was quiet for a few seconds, All I could hear was Eli's quiet breathing and crickets chirping in the night, I waited patiently for him to continue as his hand caressed my enormous stomach softly. "Okay, I thought of another song that I want you to hear, But its not the usual music I listen to, Don't tell your mom I like this song, I will never live it down."

He got up again and reached for his ipod, I closed my eyes again to make it look like I was sleeping.

He laid down and lightly rested the headphones on my stomach. "It's called my wish by Rascal Flats. I heard your mom listening to it once and some of the lyrics remind me of her."

I smiled and closed my eyes, Remembering when I played this song in his car, He acted like he hated it, but I could tell he thought it was a good song.

After about a minute or so I felt Isabelle's foot lightly push against the barriers of my stomach.

"I knew you would like it." He whispered while rubbing my belly.

"I should probably go to sleep, Its already 3:00 AM." He kissed the side of my stomach "I was thinking about giving you a nickname like Izzy, I'll ask your mom what she thinks, Goodnight Isabelle."

He moved up to spot next to me and pulled the covers farther up so I was covered up to my chin, before wrapping his arms around me.

I turned to him and his eyes were closed. "I knew you liked that song." I said flatly.

His eyes flew open and he jumped. "What? You were awake!"

I smiled. "Yeah, I woke up for a few seconds and I heard you talking to Isabelle so I stayed awake."

"Oh…" He smirked.

"Do you do that often?"

"Talk to Isabelle?"

"Yeah."

"Especially when I can't sleep."

"Why can't you sleep?" I asked, Looking at the dark shade of purple under his eyes.

"I think I'm just restless."

"Think about Isabelle being born?" I propped my elbow up and laid my cheek against my hand.

"Yeah, I'm excited."

"Me too" I paused. "Are you nervous?"

"A little bit." He shrugged.

"What about?"

"After she's born, Its going to be crazy, What are we going to do about school?"

"Well, Your graduating this year, I was thinking about doing the rest of this year and next year online?"

He nodded a few times. "That's a good idea, I could do that too."

"No." I shook my head. "I want you to graduate with your class."

He brought his hand up to my cheek and lightly rested his fingertips. "It will be too hard for you, I can't just go to school all day and leave you here to take care of the baby."

"It will be fine, You have no idea how many kids I've babysat, And I want to. You have three months until you graduate there is no way I am letting you miss out on that."

He started to protest and I stopped him by pressing two fingers to his lips. "Eli, Do I need to remind you that I am at the end of my third trimester? I thought you learned that agreeing with me is the best way to go?"

I moved my hand to rest on his shoulder.

"Yeah." He laughed. "Your mood swings _have_ been crazy lately."

I smiled. "You have no idea, I watched Nemo today while you were at Adam's and I was crying because Nemo had a small fin."

A small smile lit up his features. "It's okay, It's just your hormones…Do Remember when we first found out you were pregnant and I was scared to see the bump?"

"Yeah?" I asked confused.

"I've gotten used to that bump. It's going to be weird not seeing it anymore." His voice turned into a hushed whisper at the end. "For five years anyway."

"Excuse me?"

He looked at me with big innocent eyes. "What?"

"Just because I said we aren't having anymore kids until Isabelle is five does not mean the second she turns five we are going to take the opportunity."

"Clare." He gave me an exhausted expression before a smirk took its place. "I played my favorite song for her, and she didn't budge, Then I played one of your country songs and she threw a kicking parade, You have to see my pain."

I couldn't help but laugh. "_that _is why you want another baby, Because you think Isabelle will like country music?"

"Well, That and I eventually want a boy."

"I can not believe your thinking that far into the future, We haven't even had our first one!"

"I'm not, I'm just saying, And like you haven't thought about it before."

"I have, but its not like I put a lot of thought into it. I just think it would be cute to have a boy at some point and dress him in overalls.."

"What are you going to do if we have another girl?"

"We wont."

"Are your motherly instincts telling you this?"

"Yes. Our next child will most definitely be a boy."

"We could have a little football player." He said with a smile

"Isabelle could be a cheer leader?" I suggested.

"What? No!"

I turned to him. "What do you mean, _no_?"

"There is no way she is going to be a cheer leader."

"Why not?"

"Clare are you serious? She is a _girl. _She would be surrounded by football players, She would have a short skirt on, There is no way I am letting that happen."

"Eli." I rolled my eyes. "Were not going to trap her in her room. Whether you like it or not she is eventually going to have boyfriends."

"I know." He sighed laying his head back down on the pillow and looking at the ceiling.

I draped my arm across his chest. "You really shouldn't be worrying about this kind of stuff right now."

"Why is that?"

"Because, We have at least fifteen years until we have to worry."

"Your right." He smirked.

"Of course I am."

"You _always _are." He said sarcastically.

"Your learning to agree with me."

"I figured I either agree with you or get my head bitten off."

"The first one sounds like the better option."

He laughed. "I thought so too."

"If you don't mind, I would like to go to sleep now." I said yawning.

"Do you want to listen to my ipod, Well, _our_ ipod I suppose, ninety-nine percent of the songs on it are yours."

"Whatever, You enjoy listening to them too."

"I do not."

I turned so I was looking him straight in the eye. "Eli, I heard you talking to Isabelle, I have the evidence, You like country songs, Just admit it."

"Okay. First of all, You didn't even tell me you were listening, which wasn't fair, and second, I only like one of them."

A smirk appeared on my face. "I'm telling Adam."

He eyed me. "You wouldn't."

"Of course I would, He's coming over tomorrow it would be the perfect time. Just agree with me."

He glared at me. "Not only is pregnant Clare emotional, She's also five hundred times more stubborn."

"Yeah, She eats a lot of ice cream too." I smiled.

He sighed heavily. "Okay, Fine, I might like a few country songs."

I leaned up and kissed him softly. "Thank you."

"What? that's all I get for agreeing with you? I don't think so."

I sighed. "I love you."

He smiled down at me. "That wasn't exactly what I was aiming for, but that works too."

I smiled and captured his lips. "Better?"

He kissed my forehead. "Much better, And I love you too."

I turned onto my back and Eli pulled me closer to him so he could wrap his arm around me. "You know." He whispered. "It's really hard to cuddle you."

"I'm sorry." I laughed "But I can't even turn on my side to make it somewhat easier, I'm way too big."

"It's okay, Pretty soon, We wont have this problem."

I smiled and rested my hands on my belly. "I'm so excited."

One of his hands went over mine and laced our fingers. "Me too."

I yawned and closed my eyes again.

I was just about to sleep when I heard Eli talking.

I sighed and turned my head to look at him. "I'm sorry, I didn't hear you?"

"I said if I get this job at the Auto Shop, I think we should save half of each paycheck for money towards an apartment."

"That does sound like a good idea."

"I know, but if I get it I'll have long hours."

"Eli, Please don't worry about it. I've had nine months to prepare for taking care of my own child. I'll be fine."

He twisted one of my curls. "Well-"

"I will have my mom to help me, If I need it. okay?" my reply came out a little harsher then necessary, but I was tired of arguing about it.

He smiled and pressed his lips to my forehead. "Fine."

I eyed him for a minute to make sure he wasn't going to take this further. When he didn't I yawned again and said goodnight once more, before turning my head to the other side and falling asleep.

I woke up and looked at the clock, 8:00 am.

I yawned and turned over to look at Eli, He was sound asleep, and I had no intentions of waking him.

I moved his arm off of me as gently as I could before I quietly got up and found a pair of sweats and a sweat shirt and headed to the bathroom to take a shower.

After I was done taking a shower and getting ready for the day I went downstairs to make breakfast, Eli's parents were at work already, but Eli could use a nice breakfast.

I ate a yogurt before I cooked Eli hash browns, bacon and eggs, and as I was buttering the toast he came down stairs.

"You made breakfast?" He asked, Clearing his throat.

"Yeah." I smiled before putting the plate of food on the counter.

He sat down and looked at me with a raised eye brow.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing." He smiled in reassurance and grabbed the fork. "Thanks." he said before devouring his food.

"Oh my gosh, Did you even taste it?" I asked as he took the last bite.

He swallowed and laughed. "Of course I did."

"How? You were eating like a bear."

He got up and put his plate and fork in the sink before walking over to me.

"Actually" he said as his arms wound around my waist. "That's kind of how most guys eat.

I laughed. "pregnant women eat like that too."

"Yeah, No kidding." he smirked before putting his hands on my stomach.

"Ow!" my hands flew to my stomach and his instantly moved off of me.

"Oh my god! Did I hurt you?" His eyes were impossibly huge.

"N-" I took a deep breath. "No."

He blinked a few times and let out a deep breath. "What happened?"

"Its just Braxton hicks contractions."

His eye brows knitted together. "Contractions? Are you going into labor?"

I couldn't help but laugh. "No, Eli. Braxton hicks contractions are just like labor contractions but they are a lot less painful and you usually get them a lot before the end of your pregnancy."

He leaned against the counter. "Oh." he eyed me. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah. I'm fine, I've just been having a lot of back pain today, and now Braxton hicks contractions."

He pursed his lips. "Maybe we should bring you to the hospital?"

I shook my head and smiled. "Eli, They can't do anything about it, It's part of being pregnant, it just happens."

"Well." He looked at my with concern still in his eyes. "The magazine said nothing about this."

I tried not to laugh. "The magazine can't tell you everything."

"I Guess not."

I walked over to the kitchen sink to clean the dishes, but Eli stopped me.

"Maybe you should just let me do the dishes."

I looked up at him. "No, its alright, I'm fine."

"Please."

I exhaled, irritated. "Fine." I said before sitting on a stool by the counter and watching Eli wash dishes.

"So." He said casually as he started the water. "I was reading the pregnancy magazine last night."

I smiled. "And what did you learn about month eight?"

"Well, it said that the baby sleeps ninety-five percent of the time now until birth."

"She's probably making up now for the sleep neither of us are going to be getting for a couple of months."

He chuckled. "Probably."

"What else did you learn?"

"It also said that you could have the baby at any moment."

"Yeah. Do you think we're ready?"

He washed the last dish before putting it on the drying rack and coming over to me. "Well, We kind of have to be" He smiled. "But yes, I think we are. We have the bag packed, the baby room ready, and we know how to take care of her."

"Me too. It's going to hurt."

"Labor?"

"Yeah."

"I know, But at least it will put an end to our waiting and I will finally be able to cuddle you again." He said trying to lighten the mood.

I laughed. "Yeah, There are many bright sides to going into labor."

"Are you nervous about seeing Darcy tomorrow?"

"Not really, It's probably going to be extremely awkward, but I can't believe she called my mom last night and told her that she was coming down, I thought we were going to surprise her?" After Darcy told my mom, My mother and I were on the phone for at least two hours talking about it, and she was going to let Eli and I get her from the airport so she could make sure the house was clean.

"It probably will be a little weird, she hasn't even met me yet and I got her sister pregnant, That doesn't exactly gain some ones approval."

"Eli, Its not your fault, You didn't just create this baby by yourself. And she already told me she liked you, don't worry about it."

He smirked. "Good. I won't."

"Thank you. What time are you picking Adam up?"

He turned his head and looked at the clock. "Dammit."

"What?"

"I was supposed to pick him up ten minutes ago."

"It's not like you havent done this before, Go get him, I'll wait here."

"I think you should come with me, Just in case."

I rolled my eyes. "Eli, I will be fine, Now go."

He put his hands up in surrender at my tone. "Alright, I will be back in a few minutes, Don't go anywhere."

"Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere."

He kissed my forehead. "Good."

I watched him walk out the door and got a bottle of water to take my prenatal vitamins. I jumped when the phone rang.

I rushed over to the phone as fast as I could.

"Hello?" I asked breathlessly.

"Hello, This is from the toranto auto shop, Is Elijah Goldsworthy there?"

I panicked. "No, Can I take a message?" I asked hoping that the message wouldn't give news that Eli hadn't gotten the job.

"Yes, Will you just tell him that he got the job and that he needs to call me as soon as he can to set up his hours."

"Yes, I will tell him." I tried to say without squealing into the phone.

"Thank you. Have a nice day."

I hung up the phone and tried to keep myself from jumping up and down. When Eli found out he got the job he was going to be so excited.

I sat down on the couch and turned nemo on and patiently waited for Eli to come back with Adam.

I practically went through the roof when Eli and Adam walked In, Adam had a plastic bag in his hand but I was so excited to tell Eli about the job, I didn't even ask.

"Eli."

He raised an eye brow at my smile and over peppy tone of voice. "What?"

"The manager called from the auto shop."

His eyes widened as he waited for me to continue. "And?"

"Well." I shrugged, and tried not to smile as his face fell. "He wants you to call as soon as he can so you can set up your hours."

"What, Are you serious?"

I smiled. "Yepp."

Adam gave him a knuckle touch and Eli went over to the phone to call the auto shop and get his hours set up.

Adam took a seat next to me on the couch. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm alright, I've been having a lot of back pain lately."

He rubbed my back softly. "I have something that will make you feel better." He said happily, holding up the plastic bag.

"What is it?"

"Something I got for Isabelle."

I smiled and opened the bag, inside was a little onesie, it was white and had black letters across it that said Dead Hand.

I laughed and turned to him. "Thank you. I'm sure she will love it."

He laughed. "Eli was excited when I bought it while we were at the concert, and I can't have my god child wearing frilly pink clothes all the time."

"Of course." I said and hugged him.

"Jeez Clare, Your huge."

I glared at him. "I know, Adam."

He smiled and scooted away from me a little bit with a huge smile. Eli came over to us and sat down with a happy smile on his face.

"What are your hours?" Adam asked.

Eli smiled. "I start two weeks from now, and I work Tuesday through Saturday, He said that he will make my hours bearable while I am still in school and after I graduate he will have me work full time."

"That's awesome." I said with a bright smile.

Adam laughed. "I take it we wont be having very many guys' nights anymore?"

Eli smiled. "Sure we will, just…not as often."

Adam chuckled. "I'm just kidding." He said putting one of his hands on my stomach. "I will be here most of the time anyways, Visiting Isabelle."

I put my hand over Adam's and patted it gently, Isabelle was definitely going to love Adam.

After hanging out with Adam and watching a couple movies Eli brought him home and we had dinner with his parents, We decided that we were going to leave by eight am tomorrow morning so we could have plenty of time to get to the airport.

Eli and I headed up to our room around eight or so because we had to get up at six am, and I wasn't very enjoyable if I didn't get a lot of sleep.

I got into bed and Eli kissed me goodnight before pulling the blankets over us.

"Whats wrong?" He asked when I exhaled in pain.

"Just Braxton hicks contractions."

"Are you sure? You've been having a lot lately."

"Yes. I'm fine, They just hurt a little that's all."

"I wish I could do something."

"I know. But its alright, Eventually they will stop."

He sighed heavily and rested his chin on my shoulder while rubbing my belly softly.

After a few minutes the contractions stopped and I fell asleep within seconds.

"Clare." I heard Eli's voice softly trying to wake me up. "Clare."

I sighed and opened my eyes. He leaned down and pushed the hair out of my face. "You have to wake up." He said with a smirk.

I tried to smile but I was way too tired, I just nodded.

I took a shower and put on a little makeup, I settled on a large long sleeve and sweat pants, I didn't want Darcy to be completely shocked when she saw my enormous belly, and the long sleeve helped a little.

I went downstairs quietly so I wouldn't wake up Eli's parents and Eli was waiting by the counter with a glass of milk for me in his hand.

I smiled and took the glass of milk. "Thank you."

"How are you feeling?"

I wanted to say my back hurts like hell and these contractions are killing me, But that would just give him a reason to convince me to stay home.

"I'm fine, Just a little tired."

"Good." He said with a sigh of relief.

I finished my glass of milk and Eli grabbed his keys and we walked out to morty, just as he opened the door for me I got a shooting pain in my lower back. I tried my hardest not to show it. But of course Eli noticed.

"Are you sure you alright?" He asked staring at me.

"Yes. I'm positive."

He pursed his lips and stared at me for a few more seconds before he closed the door and got in the drivers side of morty.

He turned on some soft music and reached behind him to the back seats and brought forward a small fleece blanket. "Are you cold?"

I smiled. "Yeah. A little bit." he put the blanket around me before pulling out of the driveway.

"You can sleep you know." He said when he noticed my eyes closing ever so often.

"No, I want to keep myself awake so I don't ruin my hair or make up, and if I fall asleep now it will be harder to wake up and stay up."

He shook his head and laughed. "How do you want me to keep you awake then?"

"Just talk."

I got another pain in my back and a Braxton contraction followed.

I took a deep breath and Eli rubbed my shoulder.

"You'd tell me if you were in a lot of pain right?"

"Yes, I promise. Now lets talk about something that will keep me awake." It was more for the pain, I needed something to distract me from the extreme pain I was getting in my pelvis and back. Why was I suddenly getting such horrible pain anyway? I heard Eli talking and I was momentarily distracted from my thoughts.

"What are you going to do if Isabelle turns out to be goth?" He chuckled.

I tried to concentrate on how to answer but the pain was taking control of my thoughts, and it hit me, I was going into labor!

"Eli..I-I'm going into labor." I said trying to breathe evenly.

He laughed. "Come on Clare, It wouldn't be _that _bad."

I tried to take a deep breath but it came out ragged and loud. "No. Eli I am going into labor!"

He stopped laughing and turned to me. "What?"

I put my hands on my stomach and tried to keep myself from screaming, I could feel my eyes blurring from the tears that the pain brought.

"Oh my god! Clare, Hold on I am going to get you to the hospital, just…just breathe."

I held onto the dashboard as Eli turned a sharp turn and another contraction made my back hurt more than ever before.

I breathed in through my nose and tried to calm down so I wouldn't make this any harder.

"Hold on Clare, Were almost there." I heard Eli's soft but panicked voice say, but I could barely hear anything over the ringing in my ears.

* * *

Okay, You can all pick your jaws up off the floor now.

So, are you shocked or what?

Never saw that one coming did you?

Is Clare in labor?

Or is it just really bad Braxton hicks contractions?

You will just have to wait until the next chapter to find out…

You probably all hated this chapter,

But I just so happened to love it,

Hit that review button grasshoppers.

Hopefully,

I will have the next chapter posted within the next week.

now.

..


	15. Baby Isabelle

So, I hope you all enjoyed chapter 14. I love that you all haven't gotten bored of this story, or hate it because it is extremely irrelevant to degrassi and very OOC.

But I am so happy I wrote it, really. I have so much fun, and I can't wait to start the sequel.

*sniffles and holds back a sob* This is the last chapter of Clare and Eli face parenthood. I know, I'm crushed too.

But don't worry, I WILL make a sequel.

I will probably make it a whole other story, so this one doesn't have like a million chapters.

I'm not sure what it will be called yet, but I will say it's the sequel so you know.

Anyways, yeah..that's pretty much all I have to say,

Bare with me, I am not sure how to write a labor scene, and I have no idea what it's like..so, Be gentle :3

Disclaimer; I don't own degrassi, or Eli, it saddens me very much, but I do own the story line (:

I know this is really short, but like I said, I have no idea how to write a labor scene, and I don't really feel like it needed to be a million pages, I think it just need a short little ending..but what do I know.

Read and review my little devils.

* * *

* * *

"Clare, You need to push." I heard the doctor say to her, over and over again.

I couldn't concentrate, Everything was blurry, all I could think about was the fact that any minute now I was going to see what my daughter looked like.

"Three more Clare, Were almost there, Take a deep breath." I heard the doctor say over the ringing in my ears.

Clare grasped my hand tighter, So tight it was almost painful. I took a deep breath as she pushed again, her beautiful curls were pinned to the side of her face from sweat, her cheeks were stained with tears, and her makeup was smeared, but to me, She looked perfect.

I could tell she was trying so hard to push, her brow kept crinkling and she her breaths would stutter.

I reached up and pushed the hair out of her face as the doctor said "Two more."

"Eli." She said trying her hardest to make coherent words as she sat up a little when pain washed over her.

"Yeah?"

She took a deep breath. "I am never doing this again!" she said squeezing her eyes tight.

I smiled. "I know, I wont make you do this ever again, I promise. Just keep pushing."

"Okay Clare, I need you to give me one more big push." The doctor said.

Clare took a deep breath before exhaling loudly and pushing one last time, her half scream half sobs lasted for a few seconds before a loud crying sound powered over and Clare laid back with her eyes closed trying to catch her breath.

I looked up and I saw her, She was crying and drenched with blood and she was perfect, and so small. I watched with wide eyes as the doctor cleaned her off and cut her umbilical cord. I looked over at Clare and she was doing the same, Her eyes were puffy and red welled with tears, Her cheeks were flushed, Her face was pale and her smile was the biggest I've ever seen, She was stunning.

The doctor wrapped Isabelle in a rose pink blanket and put a small beanie over her head. "Would you like to hold her?" He asked Clare in a soft voice, His face was lit up with a smile.

Clare sat up and extended her arms and I moved to sit next to her.

The doctor gently laid Isabelle in Clare's arms and she securely brought her to her chest, I wasn't even sure how to react.

She looked so fragile and tiny, As if she was made of porcelain. her eyes were closed and her small chest would raise ever so slightly when she took in a breath of air. She had a lot of hair, It was chocolate brown.

Clare's gasped when her eyes opened, They were big and blue. The same ice blue as Clare's. They moved from Clare to me a few times before she settled on Clare.

Clare blinked away a few tears and looked up at me.

"Eli." She whispered reaching up with one of her hands and gently running her thumb along the bottom lid of my eye. "Why are you crying?"

I looked at her confused for a moment before I felt a tear stream down my cheek. I smiled down at her. "Why are _you _crying?"

She laughed and Isabelle reached up with one of her little hands. "Because I'm happy." She said softly putting her pinky in Isabelle's open hand.

I laughed nervously. "Me too." I hesitantly reached down and touched Isabelle's hand that was holding Clare's pinky. I had to, It was so hard to believe that something so perfect and small was real.

Clare smiled again. "Eli-"

Before Clare could finish the door opened and a nurse popped her head in. She smiled slightly. "Would you like me to tell your family that they can come in now, They are all patiently waiting."

Clare nodded and the nurse smiled again before closing the door and heading back to our families, I could only imagine, both out our mothers were going to be bawling their eyes out and arguing over who holds her first.

"Eli, Do you want to hold her?"

I blinked a few times, I had no idea how to hold her, Sure I've held babies before, but this was different, This was a new born baby, My baby. I pursed my lips. "…Sure."

Clare smiled in encouragement. "You don't have to be so nervous."

I took a deep breath and reached down and carefully took Isabelle out of Clare's arms. Careful to support her head, I lightly cradled her to my chest. Instantly, I realized how easy it was, Like she was meant to fit in my arms. I smiled as her big blue eyes examined my face, When I looked closer I noticed something, She had flecks of green in her eyes, Her eye color was part Clare's and part mine. I wanted her to look like Clare, and she did, but she had a little of me also. A little green in her eyes, Her hair color, The small amount of freckles on her nose, and her lips. She was definitely one of a kind.

I held Isabelle a little bit tighter and sat back down on the side of the bed by Clare.

Clare laid her head on my shoulder and looked down at Isabelle and I shifted her into Clare's arms.

I lightly kissed Clare's temple and put my arm around her.

"Damn." I said under my breath.

Clare raised an eyebrow before turning her head up to look at me. "What?"

I smiled and raised both of my eyebrows. "We make cute kids."

* * *

You guys, I have no idea why, But I was tearing up so much while writing this..

I just hope you don't think it was an epic fail or something.

Anyways, The story has come to an end,

Thank you all for reading it and favoriting and reviewing,

You have no idea, It really makes me happy that people enjoy my writing.

*I will be making a sequel so look out for it, Its going to be about raising Isabelle.

YOU BETTER HIT THAT REVIEW BUTTON.


	16. Note from the author

So, I have good news.

I will be making a sequel to this story. It will be titled **Raising Isabelle.**

I miss writing, So much. I want to get back into it, And I miss getting lost in writing the story.

I promise the sequel will be posted by the end of October, I plan to work on it whenever I have free time.

I'm a little rusty, It wont be anything too amazing until I get back into the feel of writing.

Anyways, Look out for the sequel.

xo much love.


	17. Note from the authorupdate information

Well, it has been a crazy year.  
I've had a lot going on..more than you can imagine.  
I can't remember the last time I sat down to write.  
I don't even know what to say, the support you all have given me despite my hiatus has been amazing. I enjoy your reviews, and they inspire me more than words can explain.  
I'm happy to say that I am officially back.  
I wont be disappearing again, I am beyond excited to get back into the world of fanfiction.  
I hope that you all will forgive me for the hiatus..I was looking through my old stories lately, I even giggled a little at the terrible grammar. I had such a wonderful time reading stories, and watching as I progressed. As I used more descriptive words, and an extensive vocabulary as well as proper punctuation.

I'm really overfilled with happiness. It's summer now and I can finally work on writing stories..  
I haven't kept up with Degrassi. I will most likely watch the last season, that's the only one I've missed. I hope to watch it over the summer.

As you all know, I tend to write OOC stories for the most part, so I suppose whether I have watched the season or not is not relevant.

Okay, uhmmmm. What else can I tell you?

I am working on the second chapter of Rose Petals, I'm not sure if anyone is even still interested in that story but on the slight chance that you are, I will be posting a chapter.

I currently do not have any plans to start a sequel on parenthood. I will eventually, of course. But, right now I am so detached from the story I have no idea where I would start. It was the most successful story I have ever written and I enjoyed every second of it. I know I will go back to it eventually.

I suppose I should end this novel now. Thank you so much for supporting me, and dealing with my breaks and the halt I put on the parenthood story. I look forward to posting stories again and getting back into the FF community.

feel free to message me if you have any questions, or story requests.

Thanks again.

xoxo.


End file.
